Is it Written in the Stars?
by luvforsawyer
Summary: Completely AU: what if the Bohemians had never made the mistakes or lifealtering decisions they made? All characters except Maria belong to Jonathan Larson only, not me. Title's from AIDA also not mine
1. Prequel

What if Roger never did drugs?

What if Mark decided filmmaking wasn't his passion?

What if Mimi didn't dance at the Cat Scratch Club?

What if the Loft didn't exist?

What if Maureen didn't leave Mark for Joanne?

What if none of the Bohemians had AIDS?

What if April didn't kill herself?

What if Benny didn't marry Allison?

Would their lives be so completely different? Or are some things in this world fated?


	2. The Pretty Boy Front Man

**Note: **_Okay so we'll start with what I think was a major turning point for each Bohemian, alter their decisions, and see what happens. Please review!_

* * *

Roger finished smudging on the black eyeliner and checked his watch. Ten minutes to go. Jack burst through the dressing room door, a strange look in his eyes.

"Jack? You okay, man?"

"Fine. Where's Pete?"

"Not here yet. Better be on his way though. We're on in ten."

"I'm here. Right here," Pete said, rushing in.

"You got it?" Jack asked.

"Got what?" Roger asked.

Pete grinned and pulled out a baggie filled with white powder. He dropped a syringe on the counter of the dressing room and searched his pockets for a match.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Chill, Davis. Plenty for everyone."

Roger shook his head. "I'm not doin' that shit."

Jack laughed. "Come on, try it. Just once. Swear to God you'll feel so fuckin' good—"

"I'm not doing it."

"Oh get off it. You're a fuckin' rock star! Hell, people expect you to do this shit and half of 'em probably assume you do anyway."

Roger picked up his jacket and his fender.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Pete asked.

"I'm done."

"What?"

"Look, you two wanna waste away playing little nothing gigs, fucking groupies and getting high, fine. I'm done."

"Davis, you walk out that door and you're out of the band," Pete threatened.

Roger gave each man a final long, hard look. "Sorry guys."

With that, he left.


	3. Take Me Or Leave Me

"Honey, I don't like that you spend so much time with those friends of yours," Allison said.

Benny stared at her in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Roger and Collins. I don't like you spending so much time with them."

"Well they're my friends."

"You can make new friends, Benny. Once we're married, you'll have lots of friends."

Benny stood up and started to pace. "You serious?"

"Of course I am. I know you went to school with them and whatnot, but they're not the sort of people we should be seen with."

"Allie, please tell me you're kidding."

She let out a small chuckle. "Of course I'm not. People like us are of a different class than them. I'm not saying they're bad people. I just think you should find friends that are more suited to your—"

"It's over."

"What?"

Benny went to the closet and grabbed his suitcase, shoving in whatever clothes of his he could find.

"It's over," he repeated.

"Benjamin, you can't be serious. I tell you the truth about your friends and you want to just walk away from our entire relationship?"

Zipping up the suitcase, he turned to face her. "Allie, this has been a long time comin' and you know it. We're complete opposites. I can't be with a woman who'd ask me to choose between her and my friends."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

"All the more reason this won't work."

She pouted her lips. "Benjamin!"

"Allison! It's over! I can't do this anymore! I can't live my life feeling like the poor boy who landed the rich girl. I can't wake up every morning wondering how I'm gonna pretend I feel even remotely comfortable being around your family and friends."

"Benjamin, I'm not going to beg you to stay, if that's what you're waiting for."

Benny shook his head. "I wouldn't stay even if you did."

"You're a bastard."

"Sorry. Goodbye."

Benny closed the bedroom door and heard the engagement ring hit the door. He slipped quietly from the apartment and hoped the guys wouldn't mind him crashing with them.


	4. I'll Cover You

"So, I've been thinking and I'm not going to major in film."

"What? Marky, that's, like, your passion."

"My hobby," he said. "My passion is helping people. I love film, I love making films but I don't know that I want to spend the rest of my life doing that."

"So what do you want to do?" Maureen asked, leaning against his chest.

He slipped an arm over her shoulders. "I think I want to go into therapy."

"You want to go to therapy?"

"No," he laughed. "I want to major in psychology and be a therapist. Help people every day."

"Aw…baby, that's sweet," she said, tilting her head up to kiss him.

"So you think you can handle being with someone who's not a filmmaker?"

Maureen laughed. "Of course."

"Good. Get up," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Maureen, please. I've got a surprise for you."

She stood up from her seat on the bench and put her hands on her hips. "Mark…"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Maureen hesitated but closed her eyes. Mark stood up and took her hands in his, leading her away from the bench.

"Mark, where—"

"Shh! It's a surprise. And no peeking!"

She laughed and kept her eyes shut. A few feet later, she felt her feet land on something slick.

"Mark?"

"It's okay. Just be careful here. We're almost there."

She clutched his hands, slipping and sliding along. Were they on ice? What the hell were they doing on ice?

"Okay, lay down."

"What?"

"Lay down. Trust me."

Maureen sighed, but did as he'd said. "Fuck! Mark, it's cold!"

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. "Mark, we're in the middle of the ice rink."

"I know."

"Why are we laying down in the middle of the ice rink?"

"Don't you remember our first kiss? I took you skating and you fell."

She giggled. "And I pulled you on top of me by accident and you kissed me."

"Yeah."

"Babe, this is a great surprise."

"This isn't the surprise."

"What?"

Mark sat up and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Maureen Johnson, will you marry me?"

She stared at him, her eyes instantly full of tears. "Are you serious?"

"Not quite the response I was hoping for," he said, blushing.

"Of course!" she put a gloved hand on either side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss.


	5. The Cat Scratch Club

Mimi sat in the café, staring at her coffee.

"Come on, Meems, it's easy money," Jen said.

"I don't know…"

"Look, the pay's awesome, the guys tip really well, and they're not allowed to even touch you."

"But stripping?"

"Meems, think about it, okay?"

She sighed. "I need to make a phone call."

Mimi started to pull out money, but Jen's hand on her wrist stopped her. "I got it. Like I said, money's good."

Mimi smiled and leaned down to hug the other girl. "Thanks, girl. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay."

Mimi stepped out of the café and found a payphone. Biting her lip, she picked up the phone and slipped a quarter in.

"Mama? It's me, Mimi…I want to come home."


	6. An Angel of the First Degree

"Excuse me? Are you Tom Collins?"

Collins looked up from his newspaper. "Yeah, yeah, I am."

"I'm Angel. Angel Dumott Schunard."

"An angel of the first degree," he said with a smile, offering his hand.

Angel shook his hand. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just saw you here and had to come over and say hello. I read your book about actual reality."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it was brilliant. By far, the greatest thing I've read in a long time."

Collins blushed, grinning.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Would you, um, like to get some coffee?"

"Love to."

Collins stood and picked up his jacket, leaving the newspaper behind.


	7. Starting to Learn

Roger packed the last box and turned to face his roommate.

"Can you believe this?" Mark asked.

"I know. We're done. Or, I'm done."

"Hey, I'm done in a year."

"This…wow…this has been unreal. You've been a great roommate. And you'll be a great therapist."

Mark smiled. "Thanks, man. I'm glad we got to room together. And I'm sure you'll be an awesome teacher."

"Good luck with Maureen."

"Thanks. You're coming to the wedding, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Wanted to ask you, though, is it cool if I bring April?"

"Of course. You two getting serious?"

Roger shrugged. "Sort of? I think so…"

"We sound like a couple of girls. You do realize that, right?"

Roger laughed and stuck his hand out. Mark shook his head.

"What? No handshake?"

"Nah. We've been this feminine so far, may as well go the whole nine."

Mark pulled Roger into a quick hug. "Keep in touch, man, okay?"

"Yeah. And I'll see you at the wedding, if not sooner."


	8. Dad?

**Note: **_Okay guys, now that we've seen the major changes, the action will pick up, I promise. And the chapters will be longer. The Bohemians will find themselves all connected, but the only ones in this chapter are Roger and a lady Bohemian--and a cameo from Benny. Review please!_

* * *

Roger shoved the freshly printed syllabus papers into his bag. "Maria! Come on, honey! We need to go."

"I'm here, Daddy," she said, pulling on her shoes. Roger was glad he'd bought her the Velcro shoes. They were running late enough without him having to tie her shoes.

The little blonde tugged her jacket on and took her pink backpack from Roger's hands. Roger waited as patiently as he could for her. When they were finally in the car, he realized he'd forgotten his coffee on the counter. Guess it's gotta wait, he thought.

"Ready for your first day of school?" he asked.

Maria looked up at him, green eyes wide. "Is there gonna be other kids there?"

"Yep. And you guys will play and have so much fun."

"Really?"

"Really."

He pulled to a stop a few minutes later and helped Maria out of the car. She clung to his hand as they made their way down the hall to the kindergarten room. Roger opened the door and coaxed her through. The teacher stood chatting with a few parents in the middle of the room. At least, Roger assumed she was the teacher. That or a very popular mother, it seemed.

"Come on, honey. Let's go meet your teacher, okay?"

She nodded, not saying anything, and let Roger lead her over.

The parents who'd been speaking with the teacher had drifted away. "Excuse me," Roger said, tapping her shoulder.

The woman turned. "Roger?"

"Maureen?"

"What are you doing here?" they said simultaneously.

Maureen laughed. "I'm the teacher. What are you doing here?"

Maria stood half-hidden behind Roger. He tugged at her hand until she stood beside him. "This is Maria. She's starting school today."

Maureen's jaw dropped. "You—you have a daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, congratulations! I mean, I know it's five years late, but…" she trailed off and grabbed Roger into a hug.

"Thanks."

"Who's the—"

"April. It was a really hard labor, though, and there were complications…she didn't make it so it's just me and Maria." Roger knelt down to face her. "Maria, honey, this is your teacher. And guess what?"

"What?"

"She's one of my old friends."

"Is she nice?" she whispered loudly.

"Very. And lots of fun."

"Hi, honey," Maureen said, kneeling down. "I'm Mrs. Cohen."

"Is you Daddy's friend?"

"Yep."

"Is you my teacher?"

"Yes I am. Why don't we say goodbye to your daddy and then I can show you where your desk is and introduce you to the other kids."

"Is they nice?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Bye, Daddy," she said, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"Bye, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

"I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"Okay."

Maureen stood up and smiled at Roger. "We'll see you after class and talk then."

"Sure, okay."

He started to leave and turned back to see Maria already playing with a few of the other kids. Maureen saw him hesitate and smiled.

"She'll be fine. I promise."

Roger nodded and hurried back to his car. His cell phone rang as he reached the car.

"Hello?"

"You missed a meeting."

"Shit! Ben, please tell me you're kidding."

"Yeah, I'm just playin' with you."

"Well normally I'd laugh—"

"Rough morning."

"Something like that," Roger said, shoving his key into the car door.

"I was just callin' to see how Maria's first day started."

"Good as first days go. Oh, you're never gonna guess who her teacher is."

"Then why don't you save us both some time and just tell me," Benny laughed.

"Maureen."

"No way! Mark's Maureen?"

"Yep. Listen , Ben, I'd love to chat but I'm not even at school yet and I've got a class in—" he paused and checked the clock on the dash "fuck! Five minutes ago."

"Damn, I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Roger hung up and sped down the road, thanking the Lord that the high school was just down the road. Roger ran into the room as the bell was ringing.

"Saved by the bell, Mr. Davis!" a boy in the back called. Roger recognized him.

"Simpson? You in this class again?"

"Nope. This is a different class."

"What?"

"This is music history. I had you for band."

Roger laughed. The other students who knew him chuckled along. "Oh, right. Well, bit distracted this morning."

The students nodded, most looking sleepy and bored. Roger pulled out the syllabuses and started to hand them out.

"Okay, so as you probably know or can guess, my name's Mr. Davis. I'll be teaching you music history. I'm passing around a syllabus now. Do us both a favor and read it over. I hate going over handouts in class. If I give it to you completely written down, it's a waste of time for me to read it to you. Agreed?"

The students nodded, some looking more interested.

"If you guys are here because you think music history is the Beatles and Frank Sinatra, transfer now," he said with a laugh. "There's way more before them and I'm sure you'll find it's much more interesting than any music group we've had in the last century."


	9. Connection

**Note: **_Okay this one's a bit long, but I wanted to get a lot in here. Don't worry, our Bohos will all be together soon...maybe..._

* * *

Mimi looked up at the jingle from the door. A blonde man with glasses had entered. 

"Hi," she said with a smile. _Pretty cute, _she thought.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up some pictures. Name's Cohen."

Mimi nodded and turned to the cabinet. She popped up a minute later with a packet. "Mark Cohen?"

"That's me," he said, pulling out his wallet.

Mimi smiled and took the money from him, noticing the ring on his finger. _Damn, that figures,_ she thought. Cute ones were always taken.

"And here's your receipt," she said.

"Thanks…sorry, what's your name?"

"Mimi."

"Mimi, thanks. I'll see you around."

* * *

Benny sat on his desk. "Okay, so why are you all here?" 

The students exchanged a few puzzled glances. A timid hand went up. Benny pointed at the hand. "Um…because we're scheduled to be here?"

Benny smiled. "Okay. Why else? You," he said, pointing to a girl in the front.

"Because the class is required."

"And why is it required?"

"Because…um…history's important?"

Benny nodded. "True. History is important. Why?"

"Because we learn from it," a voice towards the back said.

"Yes! Exactly. History is important because we learn from it. Anyone think of an example?"

* * *

Collins closed his notebook and went to the window. Angel's arms slipped around his waist. 

"Hey, baby," he said.

"Hey yourself."

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"Goin' out."

"Out? Collins, I've got class in two hours and—"

"Just lunch baby. You'll be back in time."

Angel smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Okay. Well, yes, I'm ready."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Mimi smiled as she approached the table at the Life Café. "Hi, my name's Mimi and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you started with anything to drink?" 

"Mimi? Mimi Marquez, right?"

"Yes," she said, looking up from her notepad. "Professor Collins! Hi!"

"Hey girl. Drop the 'professor' outside of class though, all right?"

She laughed. "Okay."

"Mimi, I'd like you to meet my Angel."

Angel held a hand out. "Angel Dumott Schunard."

"Mimi Marquez. It's nice to meet—wait, oh my God! Angel Dumott Schunard? I love your designs!"

"You've seen them?" she asked, blushing.

"Yeah! I love them! I can't wait to see the new line."

"Thanks, honey."

"No problem."

"Marquez! Work, not social hour!" the manager yelled.

"Oops. Sorry," Angel said.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh don't worry about it. He just likes to hear himself. But can I get you guys something to drink or do you need a minute?"

* * *

Roger headed downstairs to the teachers' lounge. He waved to the students who called out to him and sighed when he finally reached the lounge. 

"Long morning?" Benny asked from the table.

"Yeah. Hate first days." Roger went to the fridge and pulled out the lunch he'd stashed there earlier in the day.

"Yours or Maria's?"

"Both. I tell you who her teacher is?"

Bennynodded his head and took a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Maureen...That's incredible."

"Yeah, no shit."

"That why you were running late?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Talkin' to her?"

"Oh, no. Actually I couldn't because we were already running late."

"Wow…"

Roger opened a can of Coke and took a sip. "Incredible, huh?"

"Been a long time, man."

"Yeah…I didn't realize how long until it dawned on me that she didn't even know I have a kid."

"Damn," he muttered, shaking his head. "That is way too long."

The door opened again and a man entered. "Hey. How are the two most popular teachers in school?"

"Why do I get the feelin' we're being roped into something?" Benny asked.

"Because you are," Brian laughed.

Roger groaned. "What?"

"I need you two to be chaperones at the homecoming dance. It's in a month so you've got time to clear the schedules."

"This isn't gonna be something we can talk our way out of, is it?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Benny muttered.

Roger shrugged. "Fine. I'll just have to get a sitter."

"Great. Knew I could count on you guys."

* * *

The final bell rang and Roger sat back at his desk, waiting for the room to clear. "Okay, now don't forget to pick up those books for class!" he called. 

When the students were gone, Roger gathered his things and headed out to the car. He'd been distracted all day, wondering if Maria was okay, if she was enjoying her day. And Maureen being her teacher had definitely thrown him for a loop. He thought Mark and Maureen had settled in Scarsdale. Apparently not, Roger thought as he pulled up in front of the school. He rushed in amid the other parents waiting to pick up their students.

Maria sat at a table towards the back of the room coloring. Maureen stood by her, waving off the students and assuring parents that their children had all had a good first day. Roger hung back, watching Maria. A few of the students waved goodbye to her before leaving. A couple even stopped for hugs. Maria smiled contentedly and continued working on her picture. She'd gotten that from April. Roger couldn't draw to save his life, but Maria was happiest with her crayons and paper.

"Hey there, pretty lady," Roger said, stepping up to her as the room cleared.

"Daddy!"

Maria leapt from her chair and flung her arms around him. Roger scooped her up into his arms. "Hey there, beautiful!"

"Did you miss me, Daddy?"

"Of course! I missed you so much, I didn't know what to do!"

She giggled and hugged him again. "I missed you too, Daddy," she whispered.

Maureen smiled, watching them. She waited for Roger to set her down. He turned to her, grinning.

"How was she?"

"Great. She absolutely loves to draw pictures."

"Tell me about it," he laughed.

"She's so friendly too. The other kids were just naturally drawn to her."

"Social butterfly like her mother," he said.

"Daddy," she said, tugging his sleeve.

"Hang on a second, honey. Let me talk to Mrs. Cohen."

She sighed and pouted, but waited patiently.

"It's been way too long, Roger. We should have dinner. I know Mark would love to see you again."

"You think so? Man, I don't know how we all lost touch for so long."

"Me either. You have any plans tonight?"

Roger thought for a minute before shaking his head. "No, nothing."

"Good. You're coming over for dinner. You and Maria, if it's all right with both of you."

"Oh we wouldn't want to impose…"

"Roger Davis is concerned about imposing? Even when it involves free food?" she teased.

Roger laughed. "Hey! It would be great to catch up with you and Mark…"

"Good. It's settled then. Hang on, I'll jot down some directions for you."

"Okay."

As she scurried off to her office, Roger knelt down to Maria. "Thanks for waiting so nicely, honey. That was very good."

"Can I show you now?"

"Sure. Show me what?"

"Here," she said, spreading out a small stack of papers. "These is my pictures."

Roger smiled at the carefully formed scribbles. Stick people with carefully drawn out identifying details. "Wow, Mar. These are really good. What's this one?" he asked, pointing to the first one.

"That's me. And that's Mrs. Cohen teachin' me."

"Very good."

She pointed to the next drawing. "And then this one's you and Uncle Benny and the kids in your classes."

"And how about this one?"

"That's you and me. And there's your guitar. And there's Mommy up in heaven."

"Beautiful," he said, smiling sadly at the haloed stick figure at the top of the page. She'd added giant loops that he presumed to be angel's wings.

"And this one's just you and Mommy." Roger had to blink back tears.

"Those are awesome, honey."

"Do you liked 'em?"

"I love them," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"Well, you remember how I told you Mrs. Cohen and me are friends?"

She nodded.

"She and her husband want you and me to go have dinner with them tonight. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fun! She's nice, even though she's kinda silly sometimes."

Roger laughed. "Yeah, that's how she's always been."


	10. Truths that He Learned

**Note: **_Just wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. I'm glad you guys are liking this! A few people have asked if there's going to be some Mimi/Roger... maybe, but there's also Benny to consider..._

* * *

Joanne sighed, fidgeting in her seat. The secretary's phone rang. She answered it, speaking too softly for Joanne to hear anything. When she hung up, she looked over to Joanne.

"Dr. Cohen will see you now."

"Thank you."

Joanne knew the office well enough to find Dr. Cohen's on her own. She'd wanted to cancel this meeting but had to settle for hoping it wouldn't take long. She knocked on his door.

"Come in," a voice called.

Mark stood when she came in, extending his hand.

"Ms. Jefferson, nice to see you again."

"Dr. Cohen," she said, nodding as she shook his head.

Mark shuffled through the papers on his desk. "Okay, so you're here for which case?"

Joanne pulled her copied files from the black briefcase. "Jenna Harrison."

"Oh yes. She's been in foster care since age eight, now age fourteen."

"Yes. Now…the courts are considering returning her to the custody of her mother."

Mark found the file he was looking for and flipped it open.

* * *

Angel stood up as Collins paid the bill. "Honey, that waitress, what was her name?"

"Mimi. She took a couple of my classes last year. Smart girl."

"Mmhmm…"

"You find a new muse?" he asked, following her gaze to the petite Latina.

"I think so. Give me a minute to talk to her?"

"I'll be waiting outside," Collins said. He kissed her quickly and left the restaurant, waving to Mimi.

Angel sauntered over to Mimi. She tapped the girl's shoulder. "Excuse me, I have a question for you."

Mimi looked surprised. "For me? Okay…"

"Have you ever modeled?"

Mimi blushed. "No…no, that sort of thing's not for me."

"What about being a muse?"

"I thought muse just meant inspiration."

"Well it does, but I have some ideas for my new line that I'm not quite able to get to work on mannequins. Would you be willing to come by my studio and help me out? Model some things and help me figure out what's working or not working?"

Mimi's face lit up. "Oh wow…I would love to! I absolutely…wow!"

"Marquez! Table seven is still waiting!"

"Sorry, I gotta go."

Angel handed her a business card. "Just give me a call and we'll set it up."

"Thanks. I'll do that."

* * *

Maureen drove straight to the grocery store, her mind still reeling over Roger's sudden reappearance. Mark would be so excited. She knew it always made him sad to think of how they'd lost touch. What were the odds that six years later, his daughter would be in Maureen's class? She smiled to herself as she picked up the ingredients she needed.

As she packed the groceries into the car a short while later, her phone rang. Maureen dug the cell out of her purse. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby. Just wanted to tell you I'm on my way home."

"Okay. I'm just heading home from the store so I'll meet you there."

"Store? Thought we were just doing take-out?"

"We were but I changed my mind."

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll see you when we both get home then."

"Okay. Love you, pookie."

"Love you too."

* * *

Roger fixed a snack for Maria when they got home.

"Okay, honey, Daddy's got to go take a shower and change. You stay in the house, okay?"

"Okay. Can I wear my new dress to Mrs. Cohen's house?"

"Sure."

She grinned and went back to the table with her snack.

Roger pulled some slacks and a casual gray button-down from his closet. He showered quickly and hurried back to the kitchen to help Maria get ready. He hadn't seen Mark in years. Or Maureen, until this morning. He hoped Mark would be as happy to see him as Maureen had.

"Mar, where'd you go?"

"I can't find it!" he heard her yell.

Roger went down the hall to her bedroom. She stood in front of her dresser pouting. "What's the matter, honey?"

"I can't find my dress!"

"Did you look in the closet?"

She uncrossed her arms and smiled. "Oh yeah!"

Roger grinned and went to the closet, pulling down the green jumper dress. "Here you go. And how about your white tights with it?"

She made a face. "Socks. No tights. They's all itchy."

"Okay. Socks and your black shoes with the bows?"

She nodded. "And after I change can we braid my hair?"

"Sure, honey. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Maria nodded and followed him to the doorway, shutting the door behind him. He had to smile at how grown-up she acted. Shaking his head, Roger went to the kitchen and cleaned up the plate and cup Maria had left on the table. He was finishing up when she came out. Maria had managed to get the dress on and the socks, but somehow looked ready to cry.

"You okay, Mar?"

"Shoes hurt."

Roger knelt down. "They're on the wrong feet."

"Oh."

"Want me to fix 'em?"

Maria nodded and sat down so he could switch her shoes.

"Okay, kiddo, now go get your brush so we can fix your hair."

Maria jumped to her feet and ran down the hallway.

"No running in the house!"

"Sorry, Daddy!"

Roger cringed when he realized what he'd said. "I'm turning into my mother," he muttered.

* * *

Mark arrived home before Maureen. He set his messenger bag down and hung up his coat and scarf. When Maureen's car pulled up in front of the house, he went out to help her bring the bags in.

"Hi, honey," she said, kissing him.

"Hi, baby. How was class?"

"Great. I'll tell you about it in a minute. First tell me how your day was."

"Fine," he said, taking the bags from the backseat. "Nothing special."

"How'd the meeting with the social worker go?"

"Fine. Just a typical meeting."

Maureen nodded, shutting the front door behind them. She smiled, staring at him a minute.

"So…why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"We're having company for dinner."

"Long as it's not my parents, that's fine."

"No, not your parents."

Mark's smile dimmed a little. "Tell me it's not your parents."

She laughed and hit his arm lightly. "Hey!"

"Teasing, babe. Who's coming?"

"Roger."

"Roger Davis?"

She nodded.

Mark's face lit up. "Oh wow! I haven't seen Roger since the wedding! How's he doing? Wait, no—how did you see Roger?"

"His daughter's in my class."

Mark froze. "His what?"

"Daughter. It's a term used by English-speaking people to reference female offspring."

"Ha ha, very funny. I meant, are you serious? Roger has a daughter?"

"Yeah. Remember April?"

"Ericsson?"

"Yeah. They had a baby. April died in childbirth though."

"You got all this in front of the kid?"

"No. She was there, but he just said she hadn't made it. He didn't, like, go into details or anything."

"Hm…wow…that's…that's so weird. Roger's got a kid and she ends up in your class?"

"I know. Wild, huh?"

"Very," Mark said, sliding his arms around her waist. "So, uh, just how long do we have before they get here?"

Maureen glanced at her watch. "Told Rog six-thirty."

"Good," Mark said, leaning in to kiss her.

Maureen kissed him and turned in his arms, her back now pressed against his chest. "Baby, I got to cook dinner."

"In a minute," he said, kissing her neck.

"Baby, I'm serious!" she laughed.

"So am I. This won't take long, I promise," he said, laughing.

Maureen reached behind her and swatted his arm. "Later."

"I'm holding you to that," he warned.

Maureen smiled. "Good. Now go inside and let me cook."


	11. Dinner Party

Roger pulled to a stop in front of a blue two-story house. "Okay, what was the number on the paper, honey?"

Maria squinted at the numbers. "Four…Seven…Nine…Zero…Two."

"Okay, this is it then."

Maria unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car. "Come on, Daddy!"

"Hang on, I'm coming."

Roger stood slowly and took a deep breath. Dinner with Mark and Maureen…this would be interesting.

Mark paced the hallway. Maureen had banned him from the kitchen, leaving him with nothing to do.

"Mark, could you stop pacing for, like, five seconds?"

He opened his mouth to answer her, but stopped when the doorbell rang. "That's them! That's got to be them!"

"I'll get it," Maureen said, shooting past him to the door. Mark followed behind her. "Roger! You found it."

"Yep. Good to see you again," he said, smiling as he hugged her.

"Roger. Been a long time."

"Hey, Mark! No kidding, man. How ya been?" Roger asked, hugging his old friend.

"Good, good. How about you? Hear you've got a little one."

"Yeah…" he paused to take the hand of the little girl behind him. "Maria, honey, come on. I want you to meet somebody. This is Mr. Cohen. He's Daddy's old friend."

"Hi," she said.

"Hi there, Maria. How old are you?"

"This many," she said, holding up a hand.

"Wow. A whole hand? That's pretty old."

She giggled, shaking her head. "You're silly."

"That's because I used to hang out with your daddy a lot."

"Hey!" Roger laughed.

Maria giggled and smiled when she saw Maureen. "Hi Mrs. Cohen!"

"Hi, Maria. How are you?"

"Good."

"You guys want to come in?"

Maria nodded and followed Maureen into the house. Roger and Mark lagged behind, taking their time.

"Wow…she looks just like April."

"I know it. Except the hair…"

"That's definitely Davis hair."

"Which is fine. I happen to have great hair," he said with mock arrogance.

Mark rolled his eyes. "And still as charming as ever, I see."

"You know it."

"Are you two coming? The spaghetti's done," Maureen called.

"Spa-etti? I love spa-etti!" Maria said.

"You do?"

"Yeah but Daddy doesn't make it."

"That's because Daddy can't cook, honey."

"Roger, all you do is boil water," she laughed.

"Well I can cook the spaghetti, but not the sauce."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "You and me might have to give your dad some cooking lessons one of these days."

Maria giggled.

"Okay well, why don't you guys go sit down and I'll bring it in a second?"

Mark nodded. "Sounds good. This way, guys."

A few minutes later, Maureen brought out the spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Smells great, Maureen," Roger said, accepting a plate from her.

"Thanks."

"She definitely cooks better now," Mark teased.

Maureen smirked. "Yeah, very funny, Mark."

She dished out a smaller plate for Maria. Roger took it and cut up the spaghetti into smaller bites. Mark watched, grinning.

"What?" Roger asked when he saw Mark.

"Nothing. Just weird, I mean…all these years and now you and your daughter…"

"I know, tell me about it."

"So how've you been? Are you still teaching?"

"Yeah, actually, at the high school."

"What subject?" Maureen asked.

"Music history and appreciation and band."

Maureen nodded. "Sounds great."

"Yeah. Oh and you'll never guess who I work with."

"Who?"

"Guys remember Benny?"

"Benny? No way!" Mark laughed.

"You know Uncle Benny?" Maria asked.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, she calls him Uncle. She's known him almost her whole life."

"Nu-uh, Daddy. My _whole_ life."

"Her whole life that she remembers," Roger explained.

"So, wait a minute—Benny teaches?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah. History."

"Wow…"

Maria sat eating her spaghetti, quietly watching the adults. Roger glanced down at her from time to time. He noticed she spent quite some time watching Maureen. Probably because she's her teacher, he reasoned.

After dinner, they lingered around the table, socializing and reminiscing. Maria listened, giggling, to stories about her Daddy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How come you didn't lived with Grandma when you was at school?"

"Well, sometimes when people get bigger and go to college, they go live at their schools."

"In the classrooms?"

"No, in dorms."

"What's dorms?"

"They're like bedrooms, only sometimes they have kitchens or bathrooms in them too."

"Like Uncle Benny's 'partment?"

"Yeah, sort of. Only smaller."

"Oh…did you lived by yourself?"

"Nope, I lived with Mark."

"Who's Mark?"

"Me," Mark said.

"His name's Mark. But just like Daddy's students call me Mr. Davis, people call him Mr. Cohen."

"How about you just call me Mr. Mark?" Mark suggested. "Compromise."

"Is that okay?" Maria asked, eyes staring up at Roger.

"Sure."

She smiled. "Did you have fun living with Daddy?"

"Yes, I did. Your daddy's pretty silly."

Maria giggled. "Yep!"

The girl's giggles suddenly stopped. She looked at Mark with a serious look crossing her face. "You wented to school with Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Did you knowed Mommy?"

Roger held his breath.

"Yeah, I knew your mommy."

Maria nodded, but didn't say anything else. The adults waited a few moments and slowly picked up the conversation again. It wasn't until Maria started yawning that Roger looked at his watch.

"Oh jeez, guys. It's almost nine."

"Is it really?" Maureen asked.

"Time flies," Roger said, "but I gotta get this little girl to bed."

Maria started to pout. Maureen knelt down in front of her. "I'm glad you came for dinner, Maria."

"Me too. Thanks for lettin' me and Daddy come over."

"You're very welcome. And you guys can come over again any time, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really."

She hugged Maureen and then went to Mark. He leaned down to give her a hug. "We'll see you again soon, honey, okay?"

Maria nodded. She yawned again. "Mr. Mark, can you carry me?"

"Carry you?" Roger asked.

"My legs are tired," she said, yawning again.

Mark smiled and lifted her up. "Sure."

Roger grinned and hugged Maureen. "She really likes you guys."

"Aw…good."

"The only person she's ever let carry her to the car besides me is Uncle Benny. She won't even let my mom carry her."

"Wow. That does say something then," she said.

"Thanks again, Mo, for having us over."

"Oh, hey, anytime. And if you ever need a sitter, we'd be more than happy to watch her."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," he said, scooting out the door.

"And Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Benny we said hello."

"Will do."

She smiled as she watched Mark carry Maria to the car. He set her in and buckled a seatbelt around her. Standing up, he hugged Roger goodbye and waved as they drove off.


	12. Take Me Out

**Note: **_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are liking little Maria and her interactions with Roger. She'll interact more with the other Bohos as time goes by. Don't worry, Roger and Benny won't be alone much longer... Also, on just a formatting note, the site's being all weird and not letting me put the horizontal division line in so for this chapter, I'll just bold the first word of each new section. Just as a lil "okay, we're switching places/people now"...make sense? Thanks for reading! _

Mimi swung open the door to the studio apartment. She kicked off her shoes and shut the door behind her. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hola, mi chica."

"Mama, hola," she said, smiling to hear her mother's voice.

"Why have you not called your madre?"

"I'm sorry, Mama. I've been working two jobs and I'm tired."

"Mimi-chica, you better be taking care of yourself."

"I am, Mama."

"When are you quitting that restaurant?"

"As soon as they find someone to replace me."

Her mother sighed.

"I'm all right, Mama."

"I know, I know. I just worry about mi hija."

"Well don't. Or try not to, okay? I'm fine."

"Mimi, you just make sure you take care of yourself."

"I will, Mama."

"Okay then."

"I gotta go make some dinner, though, Mama."

"Okay. You call me one of these days."

"Yes, Mama. I love you."

"And I love you."

"Bye."

"Adios."

Mimi hung up and rubbed her eyes. She hated working two jobs, but it was a necessity at the moment. The café alone didn't pay enough and the camera shop was only a part-time thing. She sat on the second-hand sofa and rummaged through her coat pocket for the business card from Angel. Angel Dumott Schunard.

**Two** months into the new school year, Maria turned six. She informed Roger that she wanted to spend her birthday the same way she always did—first a special trip with Uncle Benny and then time with Daddy before a party. She'd even asked Roger if Mrs. Cohen and Mr. Mark could come.

Right on schedule, Benny arrived at the Davis house, knocking loudly.

"It's open!" Roger called.

Benny swung open the door and looked around. "Hey man, just me."

"Uncle Benny!" Maria squealed, running down the hallway. Benny smiled and swung her up into his arms.

"Hey there, munchkin! You ready to go?"

"Aw-most."

"Okay, well, why don't you go get ready while I say hi to your dad?" Benny suggested, setting her down.

Maria scampered off down the hall towards her room.

"Roger?"

"In here, man," he called from the kitchen. Benny wandered in and found his friend washing dishes.

"How you doin'?"

Roger shrugged. "Okay."

"You got anything planned for her birthday?"

"Oh yeah, meant to tell you. We're gonna have a cake here Saturday afternoon. Two o' clock."

"Great. I'll be here."

"I'm ready, Uncle Benny!"

"Come say goodbye, Mar," Roger said.

Maria ran in, slowing to a stop as she saw them. "Oops! Sorry, Daddy."

"All right. Come give me a hug," he said.

Roger leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"You listen to Uncle Benny, okay?"

"I will."

"And behave yourself."

"I know, Daddy."

"And don't talk to any strangers."

"Daddy! I knowed all that," she sighed.

Roger laughed and kissed her cheek. "Okay. You have fun with Uncle Benny."

"Okay. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, princess."

"We'll be back 'round eight."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your birthday date, Mar."

"We will. I've got a couple of surprises for my girl," Benny said, winking at Roger.

Maria giggled and held Benny's hand.

"You two have fun. Mar, grab your coat."

"It's by the door, Daddy."

Roger nodded and walked them to the door. When he'd waved them off, he returned to the kitchen and sighed. Six years old. Six years since April had died. Roger sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

**Angel** sat at her desk, staring at the design in front of her. The phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Marquez for you on line one," the secretary said.

"Put her through."

A minute later, Angel heard Mimi's voice came through the line. "Angel?"

"The one and only. How is my Mimi-chica?"

"Great! I quit the diner."

"Oh good! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks."

"You still coming down to the studio tomorrow?"

"Yeah, long as you still need me."

Angel laughed. "A designer always needs her muse."

"Then of course I'll be there."

"Great," Angel said, glancing at her office clock. "Oh! Damn, honey, I'm gonna be late for a meeting."

"Oh, I'll let you go then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kisses, chica."

"Kisses."

Mimi hung up and smiled. Angel had been such a help. She insisted on paying Mimi for sitting for her. She said it was the same as any other model who'd come in. Mimi loved hanging out with Angel, both in and out of the studio. Life felt like it was finally going right.

**Maureen** wandered into the den and found Mark reading. She loved watching him. He always had the same look on his face when he read: eyebrows scrunched, lips dropped into a slight frown that looked almost like a pout. Now as she watched, Maureen saw his lips barely moving along with his eyes, mouthing the words.

"You're confused," she said.

"Huh?" Mark looked up, startled by her presence.

"You're confused."

He blushed slightly. "That obvious?"

She shrugged. "You only mouth the words when you're rereading something. And you only reread something if you don't understand the first time."

A corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. "You know me too well."

"And yet I still love you," she teased.

Mark laughed and set the book down. "Come here," he said.

"What?" she asked, crossing the room.

"Just want you to sit with me," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down to him.

Mark kissed her and pulled back. "Hey, I almost forgot to tell you. Roger called. He's having a birthday cake for Maria."

Maureen nodded. "Mar told me all about it. She insists that we come and begged me to make Mr. Mark come too."

Mark laughed. "She's adorable."

"Yeah…I worry about Roger though."

Mark frowned. "Why?"

"He just seems…lonely, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah…he hasn't dated since April died."

"That's six years."

"Well he's been raising his daughter. Hasn't exactly had the time."

"He needs to make the time."

Mark shrugged. "Maybe now that Maria's getting older…"

"Oh! You know what we should do?"

"Oh no…"

"We should set him up!"

"Maureen…."

"No, I'm serious! We should totally set him up. It would be good for him."

"Roger may not like that."

"Well there's no harm in trying."

"And who do you propose we set him up with?"

Maureen shrugged. "Don't you have some colleague or contact who's single? Your secretary or someone?"

Mark thought for a minute and shook his head. "No…"

"Oh! Wait, what about that social worker?"

"What social worker?"

"The lady you meet with every month. She was supposed to come for dinner a couple weeks ago but had to cancel…I can't remember her name."

"Joanne?"

"Yes! What about her?"

Mark thought for a minute. "I could ask her. See if she'd be interested."

Maureen clapped her hands together, giggly. "Goody! This will be fun."

"Well, while you're in such a good mood, I've been thinking…we both love having Maria over and Cindy's kids too…"

"Yeah?"

"So, um, what if we had some?"

"Some what?"

Mark smiled, trying not to blush. "Kids."

"Like a family of our own?"

"Yeah."

Maureen's eyes widened, darting around the room. "Wow, baby, um…I don't know… that's a big…I think we should think some more about it."

Mark nodded. "Okay…"

The oven buzzer went off and Maureen jumped from his lap. "We'll talk later, baby."

As sprinted to the kitchen, all Maureen could think was how much she didn't want to have that conversation.


	13. 525,600 Minutes Older

**Note: **_Thanks for the great reviews everyone! I'm glad people are enjoying this story as I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Some people are asking if we're going to see certain relationships...There will be at least one triangle, possibly two. I don't want to say who's going to be involved with who because I like getting your opinions and reactions to certain pairings. That's a hint--if you like a pair you're seeing, let me know and they may stay together. Things will definitely become very interesting for our Bohos. _

**Note, part 2: **_Okay, it's still not letting me put that lil horizontal line divider in, so once again, we'll just bold the first word of each new section. With that, here's Maria' s birthday party._

**Roger** heard the doorbell from the kitchen.

"Come on in, Ben!" he called.

The door creaked open. "Uncle Benny!"

"Hey baby girl! Where's the old man at?"

"Right here," Roger said, coming out of the kitchen. "Okay, Mar, you know the rules. You go play in your room and me and Uncle Benny will make the house look nice for your party."

"Okay."

Maria ran off towards her room. Roger and Benny set about opening the packages of streamers. Roger had just taped the end of the pink streamer to the ceiling when Maria ran back in.

"You need something, honey?"

"You didn't braided my hair yet."

"I think it looks pretty how it is."

Benny nodded in agreement, trying to be helpful. Maria pouted and crossed her arms. "But Daddy, you promised."

Roger sighed and jumped down from the chair. He set the streamer down on the chair and gave Benny an apologetic smile. "Be right back."

Benny nodded and took Roger's position with the streamers. He twisted it around towards the ceiling, drooping it down and up, down and up, until he reached the light. There, he tore the end and taped it in place. Roger returned a minute later. "Thanks, man."

"Don't worry 'bout it. You get that helium tank?"

"In the garage. It's just a portable one but I didn't want to bring it in here and have Maria see it."

"Because the six-year old would know what a helium tank is," Benny laughed.

"No, but the six-year old asks questions about everything."

"True. You want to take over streamers or should I continue and you can do the balloons?"

Roger sighed. "Will you hate me if I leave you to do the streamers?"

"Nah, go ahead."

Roger smiled and ran off to the garage. He returned a minute later with a small helium tank. Setting it on the table, he grabbed a package of balloons and pulled out the first one.

**An** hour later, Roger had blown up two packages of lavender balloons and tied a pink ribbon to the end of each. Benny had looped the pink streamers across the ceiling and put together the goody bags Roger had purchased for the other children.

"So now, how many of these kids are coming?"

Roger counted in his head. "Uh…four, no wait, five? Yeah, five…no…that one kid couldn't make it…four…four."

Benny laughed at his friend's memory. "Yeah, well, maybe next year you should get some sort of list or something."

"For what?"

"For who's invited and then cross off the kids who can't make it. So that you know how many."

Roger shrugged. "Just got enough to fill seven bags."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "You think there's four or five kids coming and you got enough to fill seven goody bags?"

"Yeah. Figure it's better to have extra bags than have to make some kid go without."

There was a knock at the door. Roger tucked the helium tank into the corner of the living room and went to answer it.

"Mark, Maureen, hey guys. Thanks for coming," he said, hugging each.

"Hi, Roger."

"Hey," Mark said.

"Maureen? Mark?"

"Benny!" Maureen squealed. She handed a package wrapped in rose-patterned paper to Mark so she could run at Benny. She threw her arms around him. "Oh my gosh! It's been way too long."

"And yet I see you are as perky and dramatic as ever," Benny laughed.

"That she is," Mark said, nodding.

"Mark, man, good to see you." Benny waited for Maureen to let go of him and shook Mark's hand.

"Daddy! Can I come out yet?"

"Okay, Mar. Come on out!"

Maria ran into the room, lighting up when she saw her first guests. "Mrs. Cohen!"

"Hi, Maria! How are you?"

"Good! It's my birthday. Well, not my birthday but my party day. I had my birthday, um, when it was Wednesday. Right Daddy?"

"Yep, that's right."

"And you get cupcakes next week at school, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Daddy, I forgotted to tell you about that. We get cupcakes at school for all the kids's birthdays that happens in Ah-tober."

"Wow, that'll be fun," he smiled. "Need me to bring anything?"

Maureen shook her head. "Nope. Everything's provided. We just have cupcakes and little hats and the kids sing to those with birthdays that month."

"Great."

"Don't I get a 'hello'?" Mark asked, setting the present on the coffee table. Maria turned and saw him.

"Mr. Mark! I forgotted that you was coming."

"Well, if you forgot, then maybe I should go," he teased, turning towards the door.

"No! You can't go, Mr. Mark!"

Mark turned back to her, laughing. She giggled and threw her arms around him. "You're silly, Uncle Mark."

"Uncle?" Mark asked, surprised.

"Sorry. I meaned Mr. Mark."

"It's okay. Happy birthday, honey."

**After **the party, Benny offered to help clean up. Roger insisted he'd helped enough with setup. Maureen had a meeting back at the school.

"Pookie, we gotta go now or I'm gonna be late."

"You know, I can give Mark a lift home if he doesn't mind helping me clean up a bit," Roger said.

Mark nodded. "Sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

Maureen kissed him goodbye and hugged Maria. She sat on the floor surrounded by her new dolls and games. "Are you going, Mrs. Cohen?"

"Yeah, I have to go to a meeting. Mr. Mark's going to stay a little bit longer though, okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks for my doll," she said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

Maureen waved to Roger. "I'm off then. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mo. And thanks again for coming."

Mark hopped up on a chair and started tugging down streamers.

"Thanks, Mark."

"No problem. You're quite welcome."

Roger stood carefully on another chair and began pulling down other streamers. "I can't believe she's six."

"Grow up fast?"

"I always thought our parents were full of it when they said that," Roger laughed.

"Guess not…listen, Rog, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Well, okay, first, this completely Maureen's idea. She's worried about you."

"About me? Why?"

"Since you haven't been seeing anyone."

Roger sighed. "Don't really have time."

"And I tried to tell her that, but you know Maureen…"

"Once she gets an idea in her head…"

"Exactly," Mark laughed.

"So what's her scheme?"

"She wants me to set you up on a blind date."

"No."

"Look, I know you hate the idea and the very notion of a blind date—"

"It's like auditioning for a relationship."

"I know. But Maureen won't shut up about it. And the date is a woman I work with."

"A shrink?"

"No, social worker."

"Close enough."

Mark laughed. "She's really smart, Rog. And gorgeous."

"Mark…"

"Rog, please. Just one date and you never have to even look at her again."

He sighed. "I just don't want to bring women into Maria's life and then have them not stay around…"

"I understand. I'll watch Maria myself."

"And not tell her that I'm on a date?"

Mark saw his resolve weakening. "Not if you don't want her to know."

"One date."

"One."

"Fine. I give. What's her name?"

"Joanne."

Roger nodded and continued tearing down the streamers until they were a pink crumpled mess. A blind date. His first date in six years. This would be interesting.

**Up next... **_Roger and Joanne's blind date!_


	14. Here Goes

**Note: **_Okay, guys, here's the date. I wasn't going to make this a Joanne-Roger relationship, but I'm getting several reviews that people are interested in seeing where it goes. If you don't like it, leave a review and it may very well change. Enjoy!_

**Note 2: **_As with the last few chapters, my computer (or this site) isn't allowing the bar, so a new section is indicated by a bold word._

**Roger** buttoned the cuffs on his shirt and went to answer the doorbell. "Hey, Mark, come on in."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm nervous, okay? Happy?"

"It's okay to be nervous, Roger."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"You'll be fine."

"Hi, Mr. Mark!" Maria called.

"Hi, Mar! What're you doing?"

"Eatin' dinner."

"How do I look?" Roger asked, stepping further from Mark.

Mark's blue eyes trailed up and down his friend. He shrugged. "Nice."

"Nice?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"And the truth is you look nice. You look good. Don't worry so much," Mark said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay. Now, I'm meeting her at the Life Café?"

"Yep. Half an hour. You got your car keys?"

"Yes."

"And wallet?"

"Yep."

"And cologne?"

"Jesus, when did you turn into such a mother?" he laughed.

Mark laughed, shrugging again. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just teasing."

Maria skipped into the living room, pigtails bouncing. "Daddy, I'm all done."

"You eat it all?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Hi, Mr. Mark!" she said, hugging him when he'd knelt to her level.

"Hey, Maria."

"Daddy said you're gonna stay with me 'cause he's got a meeting."

"Yep…that okay with you?"

She nodded. "You know what else Daddy said?"

"What?"

"He said I could watch one of my movies with you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. And I gotted a new one from Uncle Benny for my birthday."

"That's right, you did. Which one is it again?"

"The Little Mermaid."

"I haven't seen that one yet."

Maria's eyes widened in disbelief. She stared at him, then looked at Roger. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Mark says he never saw The Little Mermaid."

"Well then you should definitely watch that one. So you can show him what he's been missing out on."

She nodded and turned to go to her room.

"Mar, wait! I gotta get going, honey."

"Oh!" she stretched her arms up to Roger, waiting for him to lift her up. "Bye-bye, Daddy."

"Bye, honey. I love you."

"Love you too."

"You be good for Mr. Mark?"

"Yep."

"And go to bed when he says it's bedtime?"

"Yep."

"And—"

"Be on your best behavior," she said with him. Mark laughed.

"Okay, okay, I have to go. I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart."

"Okay," she said as he set her down.

"Go get your movie while I talk to Mr. Mark."

Maria started to run, but stopped herself and walked to her room.

"Thank you, honey," Roger called after her.

"So we're watching The Little Mermaid?"

"I've had to sit through that movie nine thousand times. You can sit through it once," Roger laughed. "It's almost seven. That means after the movie, she should be pretty tired. She can have a small snack and then bedtime. She knows how to put her pajamas on and all that. And, uh, oh yeah, emergency numbers are on the fridge. And I'll try to be home by, like, ten."

"I think you're the one who's turned into your mom," Mark said with a chuckle.

Roger blushed. "Look, I just haven't left her at night before."

"Ever?"

Roger shook his head. "I mean, Benny's watched her a few times during the day, but that's it."

"She'll be fine, Rog. Go. Have fun. Don't worry about the time."

"Okay. But my cell number is on the fridge too, so just call if she needs—"

"Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll be fine. Calm down. Go. I'll call you if she needs you."

Roger nodded and gave Mark a quick hug. "Thanks, Mark."

**Joanne** finished applying her makeup, trying not to get too excited. A blind date. What the hell was she thinking when she agreed to this? She took a deep breath and gave her reflection a final once over.

"Guess that's it."

Glancing at her watch, Joanne picked up her purse and hurried out the door. She hoped this wouldn't be a complete disaster.

**Roger **stood in front of the café, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. A young African American woman came towards him, looking hesitant.

"Um…excuse me, miss? Um…are you Joanne?"

"Yeah. Roger?"

He smiled. "Yeah, nice to meet you," he said, offering his hand.

Joanne shook his hand, returning the smile. "You too."

Roger held open the door to the café. "Shall we?"

"Thank you," she said.

**As** they ate, Roger found himself feeling more relaxed around Joanne. Mark hadn't exaggerated, she was beautiful and smart.

"So, um, how do you know Mark?" he asked.

"I'm a social worker. Mark counsels a lot of my cases. How about you?"

Roger took a sip of his coffee. "College roommates, actually. Lost touch for several years but now my daughter's in his wife's class."

"Your daughter?"

Roger grimaced, laughing uneasily. "Mark didn't mention I have a daughter, did he?"

"No," she said, taking a drink of her tea.

"Is that, um, a problem for you? I mean, it's kind of like a guarantee that I've got baggage."

"We've all got baggage," she said with a shrug. "So how old is this daughter?"

"Just turned six," he said.

Joanne smiled. "Aw…and what's her name?"

"Maria. Maria Samantha Davis."

"Beautiful name."

Roger nodded. He noticed Joanne's eyes take on a questioning look. He shifted. "You're wondering about her mother."

"It's none of my business—"

"Her mother's…her mother died in childbirth."

"I am so sorry."

Roger wasn't sure what surprised him more, the way she reached across the table to take his hand or the look of genuine compassion crossing her face. He smiled. "Thanks. It's okay, though."

"Your check, sir," the waiter said.

Joanne reached for her purse. Roger laughed, wallet in hand. "What are you doing?"

She blushed. "Helping pay."

Roger shook his head.

"But—"

"I'm very old-fashioned when it comes to this sort of thing. And I'm very stubborn so I'll argue with you all night if I have to."

Joanne laughed. "If you insist…"

"And I do," he said, slipping the cash into the bill holder. "Let me walk you home?"

"Sure," she said. She followed him out of the restaurant. Joanne smiled to herself and made a mental note to thank Mark.

Roger walked along, debating whether or not it would be awkward to hold her hand or put an arm around her. The night had fallen and the city lights blocked the stars. They wandered through the streets, chatting about nothing in particular. He was pleased to learn she lived several blocks from the café and assured her the walk didn't bother him.

Roger smiled at how much he was enjoying himself. He'd nearly worked up the nerve to reach for Joanne's hand when he felt her arm slip through his, taking light hold of it near his elbow.

"I'm really enjoying myself," Roger said, speaking almost more to himself than Joanne.

"Me too. And, to be honest, I really didn't think this was gonna work."

"Why not?"

"Well, um…I hope this doesn't scare you off…I'm bisexual. But I usually do feel more attracted to women. So when Mark offered to set me up with a man…"

"You figured you wouldn't be as attracted as if I was a woman."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And were you right or have I won you over with my fantastic charm and undeniable wit?" he teased.

Joanne laughed. "Well I don't know that you've won me over. But I'm definitely more attracted to you than I thought I'd be."

"Good."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Isn't that good that you're attracted to me?"

"I think so but this is the part where you're supposed to let me know you're attracted to me too," she said.

Roger blushed. "Sorry. I am attracted to you, Joanne. I like you. I just haven't dated since…since Maria was born."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Well, no. But I want to. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Do you think we could go out again sometime?"

Joanne nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

She looked up and stopped. "This is my building."

Roger watched her dig through her purse. She fished out a business card and a pen and scribbled on the back. "Here," she said. "My home number's on the back."

A minute later, she had the keys in hand and shifted uneasily in front of the door. "Thanks for a wonderful evening."

"Pleasure was mine. It was great meeting you."

"You too," she said, leaning forward slightly.

Roger hesitated and stuck his hand out. Joanne laughed and shook his hand. "I'll see you around, Rog."

"See ya."


	15. Who Are You?

**Note: **_The bolded word about halfway through just signals a scene change. This is also a two-chapter update. Enjoy! _

Mimi sat behind the counter of the camera shop, waiting for the end of her shift. The bell over the door rang out as a young man walked through. Mimi smiled and was pleased when he smiled back.

"Hi," she said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hey," he said.

"Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just, uh, needed to get these developed," he said, pulling out two rolls of film.

Mimi smiled and reached across the counter to take them. _No ring?_ Mimi wondered. "Name?"

The man frowned. "What?"

"Your name. So we know who's picking the pictures up."

"Oh, I'm not picking them up."

Mimi frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Buddy of mine. His little girl had a birthday and I told him I'd drop off the pictures for him but he's picking them up."

"Oh, okay. Then what's his name?"

"Davis. Roger Davis."

Mimi nodded, scribbling the name on an envelope. She slid the film rolls in and asked Benny the necessary questions. Singles or doubles? What size pictures? She jotted down his answers, trying to think of a way to stall.

"Well, um, if that's all…" the man said. Mimi nodded.

"All right, well, thank you for your help."

"You're quite welcome. Have a nice day."

"You too," he said with a smile.

Only after his car had pulled away did Mimi's smile fade as she realized she hadn't even gotten the guy's name.

"Just my luck," she mumbled.

An older couple strode in and Mimi snapped back to attention. "Hi, can I help you?"

**"Angel,** good news, baby," Collins said, wrapping his arms around her.

"What? Who was on the phone?"

"My publisher."

Angel turned in his arms to face him. "Oh! What did she say? Did they like the new book?"

"They loved it! They're setting up book signings all over the city."

"Collins! That's wonderful!" she giggled.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The phone rang. Collins sighed in content and flopped down on the couch as Angel hopped over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angel. It's Mimi."

"Oh! Mimi-chica! Collins is having his new book published and they're going to have him doing book signings and everything!"

"Oh, wow! That's so great! Congratulate him for me?"

"Oh I will," she said, winking at Collins.

"Well, um, I was just calling to see if you guys wanted to go out for dinner tonight but you're probably celebrating…"

"That sounds awesome! We'll have a celebration all three of us. Me and Collins can have our own private celebration later tonight."

Mimi laughed. "You sure?"

"Honey, I am absolutely positive. Where were you thinking?"


	16. They Call Me Mimi

**Note: **_Thanks for all the reviews, guys. It really motivates me and helps me keep going to read that so many people are enjoying this _:) _Some have mentioned that we haven't seen Mimi, Angel, or Collins for a while. So...here they are. Don't worry, we'll be seeing MUCH more of them. Mimi's part is going to expand soon and Angel and Collins are going to have a hand in quite of few coming events. As far as the couples go, it can always change. And there's definitely going to be at least one love triangle (maybe more)...Let me know what ships you want to see...Thanks! _:)

Mimi met Angel and Collins at the café. They ordered, chatting about Collins's new book.

"It's not another Actual Reality theory?"

Collins shook his head. "Nah, this one's about the AIDS crisis and the importance of it. Plus the danger of neglecting it."

"Sounds really interesting," she said, smiling. "Any title yet?"

"Seasons of Love."

"Hmm…interesting."

"Speaking of love," Angel said, winking at Collins, "you met anyone lately?"

Mimi groaned. "Not exactly…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I did sort of meet a guy at the camera shop."

"And?"

"And he was hot, and no ring…And he seemed really sweet."

"So what's the problem?" Collins asked.

"Forgot to ask his name."

"Don't they have to give you a name when they drop off pictures?"

"Yeah, but they weren't his pictures. He was dropping them off for his friend, who's the one picking them up."

"Damn," Collins muttered.

"Yeah."

"So maybe you should ask his friend his name," Angel suggested as their food arrived.

"I got a better idea," Collins said.

"What?"

"Next dude that walks in, introduce yourself."

Mimi laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible, Collins."

The bell above the door chimed.

"There you go. Guy. Right there. Glasses."

Mimi turned and glanced over her shoulder. "Nice try. He comes into the shop every now and then. He's married."

"What about that cutie behind him?"

Mimi blushed when she caught his eye. He smiled and she turned back to Collins and Angel. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because…no."

"Mimi…"

"No, you guys, seriously…Look at him, okay? He's…he can't…there's no way he'll be interested."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Honey, you don't have to get a ring on your finger. Just go introduce yourself and find out his name."

Mimi bit her lip.

"Oh! Look, how cute!" Angel said, nudging Collins. "The glasses guy is trying to get him to come over here."

"Oh whatever," Mimi said, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Better do it."

"No."

"This is ridiculous," Collins said.

He stood up and strode across the restaurant.

"Collins! Collins, what the hell are you doing?"

"You don't want to, I will."

Mimi tried to chase him, but Angel grabbed her wrist. "Just wait here, honey. He's not even talking to him. He's talking to the glasses guy."

"What? Oh God…kill me now," she said, blushing.

"Don't worry. He looks just as embarrassed as you."

Mimi dropped her head to the table. "I feel like junior high all over again."

"Don't worry, chica. He's coming back."

Mimi picked her head up, glaring at Collins.

"What?" he asked, innocent grin plastered across his face.

"You know what."

"What did you find out?"

"Well glasses guy is named Mark. The other one's Roger. And Roger is single and just returning to the dating scene."

"I hate you," Mimi moaned.

"Won't be sayin' that in a few minutes," Collins said.

Angel grinned, staring up at someone. Mimi followed Angel's gaze to the person now standing beside her. It was him. Roger stood, blushing slightly. He stuck his hand out.

"Um…hi."

"Hi," she said quietly.

"I just, uh, wanted to come over and introduce myself. I'm Roger."

"Mimi," she said, shaking his hand.

He held her hand a minute longer than necessary. She blushed and he dropped her hand. Roger stared at her and turned redder.

"I, uh, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

Mimi nodded, unsure of what to say. As he headed back towards his friend, Mimi dug around in her purse.

"Angel, do you have—"

Angel had already fished a pen out of her purse and slid it across the table. Mimi sighed, scribbling her number on a napkin.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She wondered.

She paused at Roger's table and tried to act more confident than she felt. "Excuse me, Roger?"

He looked up, green eyes widening when he saw her. "Mi-mimi…um, Mark, this is Mimi."

"Nice to meet you," Mark said, offering a hand.

Mimi shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. Um…here, I just wanted to, uh, give you my number. In case you wanted to maybe, um, get together sometime."

Roger stared at her, eyes still wide. "Uh, yeah…yeah, thanks," he said smiling as he stammered and started to blush again.

Mimi nearly ran back to her seat. Collins laughed when she returned and Angel patted her hand.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Mimi blushed and picked up a French fry. "Can we just eat and change the subject?"

Mark and Roger sat at the table, Mimi's phone number now stuffed into Roger's pocket. Mark beamed.

"What?"

"Nothing…you gonna call her?"

"I just went out with Joanne last night."

"So? You're not exclusive or anything, are you?"

"Well, no…"

"Okay then."

"Can we please not talk about her?"

"Who?"

"Mimi," he mumbled, not wanting her to hear.

"Sure. Let's talk about Joanne. How was the date?"

"Good…just…fine."

"How did it go from good to fine in a split second?"

Roger sighed. "I had a good time. I did. And I like her."

"So…"

"So what?"

"So are you gonna go out with her again?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like her and all but part of me just has this feeling like maybe we're better off as friends."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Well I didn't start thinking that until after…I just…I don't know. Maybe dating isn't such a good idea."

Mark sighed and took a drink of his coffee. "Don't think so much."

"What?"

"You think too much. Go out with her again. If for no other reason than to tell her you want to be friends, or make sure that's what you want. And call Mimi."

"Why?"

"Why? Are you blind?"

"Mark, do I need to remind you that you're married?" Roger teased.

"Hey, I can look. I just can't touch."

Roger laughed. "Let's just take this whole thing one at a time."

"Don't think. Just…when we get home, call Joanne. Make a second date. Then figure out what you want with her or don't want with her. Then call Mimi."

Roger groaned. "How did my one blind date end up feeling like a three-ring circus?"

"Welcome back to the world of dating."


	17. You Look Familiar

**Note: **_Okay, this chapter was a little unplanned...Zorabet was kind enough to point out that an earlier chapter said that Benny knew both Roger and Collins and the three were friends, so Collins not knowing Roger was a lil confusing. This chapter explains why they didn't know each other. Enjoy! And thanks again for the reviews... Keep voting on your favorite ships because I'm pretty open as to what happens next. _

Collins sat back at the table. "I am stuffed."

"Me too," Mimi said.

Collins shook his head. "Somethin' about that boy…"

Angel smacked him upside the head and pouted her lips.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You could at least wait for me to leave the table before you check out—"

Collins started to laugh. "Angel, baby, no. That's not…He looks like this guy I used to live with. Didn't know the guy too well but we had a mutual friend."

"Hm…maybe it is him."

"Wow, I haven't thought about that kid in years."

"Well, I loved this dinner and everything but I've got to get to work. I promised I'd close up the camera shop."

"Didn't you already work today?" Angel asked.

"Joys of working a small shop. Double shifts."

Collins shook his head. "Damn, girl…"

She shrugged. "Not so bad. Here, this should cover my—"

"No, no, no, honey," Angel said. "We got it."

"Ang—"

"She's right. Don't worry about it. Get your ass to work and we'll see you soon, girl."

"Okay. Thanks," she said. She leaned over the table to kiss Angel's cheek, then Collins's.

Mimi slipped out of the café, not daring to look back at Roger. She'd been gone only a minute or so when Collins felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said, turning to see Roger.

"Hi. Um…this is gonna sound weird but did you ever live in Alphabet City?"

"I knew it!"

"Did I miss something?" Mark asked.

Angel shrugged. "If you did, so did I."

"Friends with Ben Coffin, right?" Collins asked.

Roger smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Tom, right?"

"Yeah…Damn, man, it's been a long time!"

"Yeah, has to have been…wow, um…well it was before I went to school, so….ten years?"

"Somethin' like that. Too damn long, anyways," he laughed.

Roger nodded, still smiling.

"Either of you going to clue us in as to what you're talking about?" Mark asked.

"Sorry…remember Benny and I told you about that year we lived together before school started?"

"When he dated that psychotic rich girl?"

"Yes! A…oh, hell, what was her name?"

"Allison!" Collins said after a minute.

"Yes! Allison," Roger said, him and Collins both laughing.

"Okay, um…unless I'm really missing something, that still doesn't explain how you two—"

"Nah, man, remember I told you that Benny and I lived with the struggling author, Tom?"

"Oh! You're Tom?"

"Yeah but nobody calls me that anymore. Just go by Collins."

Angel smiled at their little reunion. "So you guys lived together with Benny somebody?"

"Yep. Ben Coffin. I work with him now, actually."

"No shit?"

"Yeah."

"Well sit down, sit down," Collins said. "How's that boy doing?"

"Fine. Good. Sorry, I haven't met—"

Angel held her hand out. "Angel Dumott Schunard."

"Nice to meet you. Roger Davis," he said, shaking her hand.

"Wow…what are the odds that you guys would end up meeting up again after all these years?"

"Seriously. And in New York City."

"Center of the universe," Angel said, "now tell me, then, what happened with you guys?"

"Oh, well, I'd just graduated high school and needed a place to live. Benny and I had known each other for a while and we were never great friends, but he'd just moved into this apartment in Alphabet City. Said the place was huge, so I moved in. Tom moved in, I think, like a week later."

"Yeah. Met Benny at a bookstore and we got to talking and it turned out we had a lot in common."

"So then the three of us lived there, pooling our money and saving money living in this abandoned apartment for almost nothing rent. And after about a year, Collins landed his first book deal and moved out. Couple months after that, Benny and I both started school and rest is basically history," Roger said.

"That really is amazing that in a city as big as this, two people would stumble into each other's lives not once, but twice."

"Bizarre…"

Roger glanced at his watch. "Shit…Mark, we gotta get going or I'm gonna be late."

"Oh, right. Sorry guys, uh…you know what, here's my card," Mark said, pulling a business card from his pocket. He produced a pen and jotted on the back of it. "My home number's on the back."

"Jot my number down too, will you?" Roger asked.

Mark nodded, adding more numbers. "Give us a call. We should all do dinner or something."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, I bet I could even talk Benny into joining us," Roger said.

"It was nice to have met you guys," Mark said.

"Nice to meet you too," Angel said, smiling.

Collins shook his hand and patted Roger on the back. "You take care now, Davis."

"I will. I'll see you 'round, Tom."

Collins and Angel sat in silence for a minute. Angel giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Think it's a sign."

"Think what's a sign?"

"That you and Roger know each other."

"And what would that be a sign of?"

"That him and Mimi should get together."

"Well he's got her number."

"Yeah," Angel said, picking up the business card. "And now we have his number to make sure of it."

Collins laughed as he pulled her to her feet. "Let's get out of here, baby."

The two sauntered out of the café and headed back to their car.


	18. Spoilers!

Okay, so here's some spoilers for what's coming up on "Is It Written in the Stars?"

**Note: **I got the idea of writing spoilers from MoowitMi324

--Benny returns to the camera shop

--Maureen and Joanne have lunch

--Roger goes on a second date with Joanne

--Mimi starts dating a Boho…or two?

--Maria asks Maureen a very serious question

--Roger and Joanne make a decision

--Maureen and Mark face more problems

--Roger and Benny have a falling out

--Angel helps Mark

--Angel receives new that will change everyone's lives forever

--Roger and Mimi have a falling out

--One of the Boho boys considers leaving

**Also… **

Please vote now on your favorite ships. I've got a couple angles I could go on with this story so your choices are listen below. No matter how ridiculous they may seem, if it's listed as a choice, I have a way I could possibly work it in. Don't worry—just because it's an option doesn't mean it's a certainty (unless you vote for it!).

Roger/Mimi

Roger/Joanne

Joanne/Maureen

Maureen/Mark

Collins/Angel

Maureen/Collins

Mimi/Benny


	19. Start of Something New

**Note: **_Okay here's the next chapter. I'm still counting any votes on the ships that come in. There's going to be lots of drama and trauma coming up..._

"Maureen? Honey, we're home."

Roger smiled as Maria ran in, dressed in her favorite pink pajamas. "Daddy!"

"Hey, princess. You have fun with Mrs. Cohen?"

"Yep. We played dolls and she readed me a story and we watched _Cind'rella_."

"Wow! Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

She yawned as he picked her up. "Yep."

"Thanks, Maureen," Roger said when she came in. She hugged Mark, kissing his cheek.

"She was a very good girl," Maureen said. Maria smiled.

"I really appreciate you watching her. I think I'd better get this girl home to bed though."

Maureen and Mark said their goodbyes and waved as Roger and Maria's car disappeared into the night.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Benny couldn't stop thinking about the girl from the camera shop. She was so gorgeous. And seemed so sweet. He hadn't dated anyone seriously since Allison. Sure there had been other women, but nothing steady, nothing longer than a few months. Benny took a deep breath and headed out the door.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Roger called Joanne the next day during his lunch period. He hadn't expected her to answer in the middle of the day.

"Hello?"

"Joanne, hi. It's Roger."

"Hi! How are you?"

"Um, I'm good. How are you?"

"Good."

"I was just calling to see if, um, if maybe you wanted to go out again."

"I'd love to. What'd you have in mind?"

Roger swallowed, trying to think quickly. "Well, um, I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie?"

"Sounds great. When?"

_Damn it, why do I have to make all the decisions?_ "How about Friday?"

"You mean tomorrow?"

Roger hit his forehead with one hand, blushing. "Yeah, uh, yeah tomorrow. Oh but that's short notice. You've probably all ready—"

"Tomorrow would be great. Say, eight o'clock?"

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at eight."

"I look forward to it."

"Me too."

Roger hung up and laughed when he saw Benny staring at him. "What?"

"Who was that?"

"No-nobody."

"Oh, come on, Davis. I know you better than that."

"Just some woman."

"Just some woman?"

"That woman Mark set me up with."

"Goin' out with her again?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah…she's…she's nice."

"Nice?" Benny asked, laughing.

"Yes, nice. I've only gone out with her once. I don't really have a read on what exactly she's like."

"She hot?"

Roger nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Smart?"

"Lawyer."

"Damn."

"I know."

"And does she know about Maria?"

Roger nodded again. "And she's cool with it."

"Maybe we'll double-date some time."

"Double-date? You mean you got a girl, Benny-boy?"

Benny laughed, blushing. "Possibly."

Roger raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's nothing serious or whatever. Just, uh, met this girl and asked her out."

"Go out yet?"

"Nah…we were supposed to go out this weekend but her mom's sick."

"Her mom's sick? Ben, she's not a student, is she?"

Benny laughed. "Give me some credit, man! No, she's twenty-two. She's very close to her mom though and her mom's sick so she's going to visit her this weekend."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

The bell sounded. "Shit," Roger groaned. "Guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later."

"Oh, hey, you got plans for dinner?"

"Nah, why?"

"Maria asked this morning if Uncle Benny could please come over since you haven't been over all week."

"Of course. Six?"

"Better make it five. She's been getting tired earlier than usual lately."

"She sick?"

"Think she might be comin' down with something. I'm keeping an eye on her."

Benny nodded. "Okay, well, five then."

"Bye," Roger said, disappearing down the hallway.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Mark walked his last client of the day back out to the waiting room.

"I'd like to see him next week again, as usual."

"Oh, of course. Already set it up."

"Great. I'll see you later, Mike."

"Bye," the boy said with a grin.

Mark returned to his office, jotting a few notes in Mike's file. He finished and pulled on his jacket. As he neared the door, the phone rang. He groaned and picked it up.

"Mark Cohen."

"Honey, I thought you said you'd be home for dinner."

"I will—" Mark glanced at his watch. "Shit…I already missed it, didn't I?"

"We agreed on six. It's after seven."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I was just worried. That's all. I mean, you might've been in that proverbial ditch your mom always worries about you ending up in."

Mark leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to worry you. I had a client that had to be seen at the last minute and—"

"It's fine. Just be home soon, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up and Mark sighed. He was definitely in for it. Maureen had offered to cook a nice dinner and made him swear to be home on time. He knew by her tone that she was annoyed. Very annoyed. Mark zipped up his jacket and headed to the car, wondering what he could do to make things better.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Angel stood by the door, smiling through her tears.

"I'll be back soon, baby. I promise," Collins said, lifting his duffel bag.

"I know. I'll just miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Angel. You know that, right?"

"Course I do."

Collins dropped the bag and slid his arms around Angel's waist. He kissed her, one hand moving up to cup her face. When he pulled away, they smiled at each other. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Now get going before you miss the train," Angel said with a giggle.

Collins kissed her one last time, picked up his duffel bag, and dashed out to the waiting taxi.

**Closing Note: **_Don't worry, Collins will be back soon _:)


	20. Sick

The next day, Friday, Roger was in the middle of his morning classes when the intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Davis?"

Roger waved at his students to be quiet and pushed the intercom button. "Yes?"

"You have a phone call."

"Can you take a message?"

"She said it's an emergency."

"I'll be there in two seconds."

Roger looked at the class, trying not to panic. "Uh…Janie, you're in charge. Guys, just…behave."

He darted out of the classroom and down the stairs.

In the office, the secretary was waiting for him. She nodded to the phone and Roger picked up.

"Hello?"

"Roger, it's Maureen."

"What's going on? They said it was an emergency. Is Maria okay?"

"Well, um…yes…she started complaining that she wasn't feeling good. I took her down to the nurse and she's got a fever."

"How high?"

"101."

"Shit," he muttered.

"I know you've got class too but she really wants to just go home."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I just have to find someone to cover my classes. Is she there with you?"

"Yeah, you wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah."

A minute later, a little voice came on the phone. "Daddy?"

"Hey, baby. Mrs. Cohen says you're not feelin' so hot."

"I wanna go home, Daddy."

"I know, baby. Daddy's just got to find someone to teach his class and then I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay."

"You just hang on, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Roger hung up when he heard the dial tone. The secretary had gone back to her typing, but Roger knew she'd heard his end of the conversation.

"Grace, anyone got a free period now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I believe Ms. Shepard has a free period."

"Great. Thanks."

Roger sprinted back up the stairs to the math teacher's room. "Jules?"

"Roger, hi. Don't you have class?"

"Yeah, Maria's teacher just called and she's sick. Any chance you could—"

"I'll cover you."

"Thanks. I'm just going to grab my keys and tell the kids you're coming."

"No problem. Tell them I'll be there in five."

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Roger slammed on the brakes as he reached the parking lot. _Why the hell am I panicking? She's probably just got the flu,_ he told himself. Roger paused to catch his breath and went to the main office.

"Roger Davis. My daughter's a kindergartner in—"

"Rog? We're in here," Maureen said, poking her head out one door.

Roger went to the room and saw Maria curled up on the plastic cot. He sat beside her and rubbed her back with one hand, touching her forehead with the other. She definitely had a fever.

"Maria, honey? You awake?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm here, kiddo. Let's go."

The nurse came in and handed Maureen a clipboard.

"Roger, you just gotta sign this so they know you took her home."

Roger grabbed the pen from her and scribbled his signature at the bottom of the page. Maria sat up, eyes half-closed.

"You okay, baby?"

She nodded. Roger looked to Maureen.

"She throwing up?"

"No, just says her head hurts and her throat."

"Flu?"

"Sounds like it to me," the nurse said.

Roger nodded. "Thanks. Both of you."

He scooped Maria up in his arms and carried her to the car. She smiled as he buckled her in.

"I'm glad you comed to get me," she said.

Roger smiled and kissed her hot forehead. "Me too."

Maria was sound asleep by the time they got home. Roger picked her up and carried her into her room.

"Maria, honey, we're home."

She shifted slightly in his arms. "Wan' take a nap," she said.

"Okay. You want me to put on your jammies first?"

She nodded. Roger went to the dresser and found her purple sweats. He changed her into them and helped her under the covers.

"Better?"

Maria nodded and Roger stood to leave.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you sing me?"

Roger smiled and sat at the end of her bed. Stroking her hair gently, he sang to her until she fell asleep.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Joanne picked up the phone. "Joanne Jefferson."

"Joanne, it's Roger."

"Hey. I was just getting ready to head out."

"Yeah, um, about tonight…Maria's sick. She kind of needs me at home tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Do you need anything? I mean, I could bring some soup or something." She paused. "That didn't sound quite as junior high-ish in my head," she laughed.

Roger chuckled. "Actually, it sounded sweet. I've got soup here but if, um, if you wanted to, you know, stop by or whatever, that'd be okay."

"I may have to do that," she said, ideas already forming.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Benny sat in the restaurant, waiting for the girl from the camera shop. Her name, he'd learned, was Mimi. She had to work in the afternoon and so suggested they meet at the little Italian restaurant Benny had picked for their first date. He shifted in his seat, hoping he wasn't too dressed up, that the flower he'd got for her wasn't too much.

"Ben?"

He turned and saw Mimi smiling. Her drab work clothes had been changed for a knee-length purple skirt and a simple white sweater. Her dark curly hair spiraled down to her shoulders.

"Thought that was you," she said.

"Mimi, hi. You look…you look amazing," he said, holding her chair out.

She blushed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Angel stared at the television screen, trying to focus on the random sitcom she'd flipped on. Collins had only been gone for a day but already Angel was bored out of her mind.

"May as well do something productive," she mumbled, pulling out her sketchbook.

As she watched the people flicker across the screen, Angel let herself be inspired, drawing and sketching new outfits for each character. She'd take them to the studio in the morning and do some finalizations before adding them to the new line.

A knock at the door jolted Angel from the creative trance. She glanced at the clock and realized she'd been sketching for over an hour. Putting an eye to the peephole, she smiled to see Mimi.

"Mimi-chica!"

"Hey, girl! Figured with Collins out of town, you might want some company."

"Always, come in."

Mimi grinned and stepped into the living room. Angel eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"Spill it," Angel said.

"Spill what?"

"I know that grin. That's the grin I got when I met my Collins. Now what's his name?"

Mimi laughed. "Benny."

"It's not Roger?"

"Who?"

"The guy from the diner the other night? Really cute?"

"Oh, no. Well, he hasn't called me anyway. But get this, remember the hot guy from the camera shop?"

"The one developing his friend's pictures?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you forget to get his name?"

"He came back. Just to see me."

Angel's lips pouted. "Aw! That's so cute!"

"I know!" she giggled

"Okay, let me get some popcorn. This calls for a girl night. I want all the details."

Mimi couldn't stop smiling as she settled down on the couch and began to recount the whole evening to Angel.


	21. Something Sweet

**Note: **_Wow--over 100 reviews! Thanks so much guys! _:) _Just a lil warning, this chapter is loads of fluff (haha) Enjoy! _

"Ms. Schunard, there's a Mark Cohen here to see you," the secretary said.

Mark Cohen? The name sounded familiar. "Send him in," she said into the intercom.

A minute later, Mark stepped in and Angel smiled, recognizing the man from the restaurant.

"Marky! Oh, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. How are you?"

"Great. What brings you here?"

"Well, getting right down to it, I hear you're one hell of a designer."

Angel blushed. "I don't know about that…"

"Everything I've seen shows that you definitely live up to the reputation."

"Well thanks, sugar. Now you wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

"My wife Maureen and I have been fighting a little lately. Nothing major and not overly dramatic, but I want to sort of make it up to her. Get her a gift."

"Oh, that's so sweet. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, um, I'm not really sure. I was hoping you could design something one-of-a-kind. On commission, of course, and your regular fees."

"Of course I could. I'd be happy to," she said, pulling out a notebook. "Now, were you thinking clothing or a bag or maybe jewelry?"

"Clothes seems too impersonal…no offense."

"Oh none taken. And jewelry might be a little much. A little too 'I screwed up big time,' you know?"

"So, a bag?"

"I think so," Angel said with a nod. "Now, what's her favorite colors?"

"Um…blue? She wears a lot of purples and reds. Dark reds, though, not bright red."

"Okay. And is she sporty or casual? Trendy? Old-fashioned? Glamorous?"

"She's, she's everything. I mean, she's a kindergarten teacher and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And she doesn't play sports, but she has no problem curling up on the couch and watching baseball games with me. And she's gorgeous and sexy but not in a promiscuous way. Like that old-fashioned, Marilyn Monroe, demure, sophisticated but totally down-to-earth way."

Angel stared at him, lips pouting. "Aw! That is the cutest thing I've ever heard. How long have you guys been married?"

"Almost seven years."

"Aw! And you still talk about her like that? That's so adorable!" Angel scribbled furiously in the notebook as she talked.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Roger was fixing soup when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands on his jeans and went to answer it.

"Joanne! Hey," he said.

"Hi. I hope it's okay I came by. I mean, I know you said—"

"No, that's fine. It's fine. I'm glad I could see you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Daddy?"

"I'll be right there, sweetie."

"Should I go?"

"No, no. Come on in," he said, stepping aside. He felt better having someone else there. And Joanne was definitely a nice someone else. "Can I take your coat?"

"Oh, sure," she said, slipping out of it.

"I was just making her some soup. Would you like some?"

"No, I'm okay. But thanks."

She followed Roger to the kitchen. He noticed her still holding a bag. "That, um, you can set your bag down. It won't leave, I promise."

Joanne blushed. "Oh. I almost forgot. I picked up some things for Maria."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to. I remember what it was like being sick when I was a kid."

Roger smiled and picked up the little bowl of soup. "Well, then, let's go give it to her. She's waiting for this anyway."

Joanne nodded and let Roger lead the way down the hall. "Mar, honey, got your soup."

Maria sat up in bed and brushed her hair back from her face. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You feelin' a little better now that you slept?"

"Throat still hurts."

"Soup might make it feel better. If you're still feelin' sick tomorrow Daddy will take you to the doctor."

She nodded and noticed Joanne in the doorway. "Who's that?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Joanne, come here," he said, stretching a hand out to her. "Honey, this is Daddy's new friend. Miss-"

"Joanne. My name's Joanne."

"I'm Maria."

"It's nice to meet you, Maria. Your dad told me you're not feeling good."

She shook her head. "I'm sick."

"Aw, well I'm sorry to hear that, but I brought you a present to try and help you feel better."

Maria smiled, perking up a bit. Roger stood up so Joanne could sit beside Maria on the bed. She handed the bag up to the little girl. Maria looked at Roger.

"Go ahead, honey," he said.

Maria smiled and pulled out a coloring book and a pack of crayons. "Daddy, look! It's a _Little Mermaid_ one!"

Roger smiled. "I see that. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Joanne."

"You're welcome, honey. There's one more thing in there, though."

Maria reached into the bag and pulled out a small teddy bear. Her eyes lit up and she giggled. "A teddy bear!"

"You like it?"

Maria nodded and flung herself at Joanne, throwing her arms around her neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now, honey, how's about you have some of the—"

The phone rang and Roger sighed. "Be right back."

Joanne saw the bowl of soup Roger set on the dresser. "Here, honey. Why don't we set your coloring book down and you can have some of the soup your dad made you?"

Maria nodded and handed the book and crayons to Joanne. She set them on the floor beside the bed. Maria watched and tucked the teddy bear under her blankets.

"I don't wan' spill on it," she said.

"Good idea. Does your dad have a tray around here somewhere?"

Maria nodded. "It's in my closet, I think."

Joanne looked around the room and noticed a closed door. "Here?"

"Yep."

Joanne went to the closet and pulled out a breakfast tray that had been painted pink with purple flowers. "This it?"

Maria nodded. Joanne brought it over and set it gently on Maria's lap. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's very pretty."

"Daddy painted it for me."

"That was very nice of him."

"Mmhmm."

Joanne picked up the soup bowl and carried it over to her. "Here you go, honey."

Roger watched from the doorway, smiling. Maybe he was wrong about Joanne. Maybe they could be more than friends.


	22. A Chance Encounter

**Note: **_Wow--thanks for so many positive reviews guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying it...Enjoy the peace while it lasts, there's drama to come..._

After Maria finished her soup, she yawned and looked from Roger to Joanne and back.

"You okay, sweetheart? Need anything?"

Maria shook her head. Joanne glanced at her watch. "Oh! Jeez, Rog, I have to get going. I told my parents I'd have dinner with them."

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you out."

"Bye Maria. It was nice to meet you."

"Could you come here?" she asked.

Joanne stepped towards the bed. "Yeah?"

Maria sat up and wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck. "Thanks for my present."

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Roger smiled at Maria. "I'll be right back."

He walked Joanne to the door, wondering what he should say. "Thanks for coming. That present was really sweet."

"No problem. Glad I could help. I hope she feels better though."

"Yeah…I'm sure she'll be fine."

Roger hesitated. "Well, I'll call you. If that's okay."

"Sure. That's be great."

Roger held the door open for her and waved as she strolled out to her car.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Mark finished wrapping the bag as he heard Maureen's car pull up. Perfect timing. The bag had come out beautifully. Angel had designed it to be just the right size, or what Mark hoped would be the right size, and of beautiful deep red and sapphire blue fabrics.

"Mark? You home already?" she called as she opened the door.

"Took the afternoon off."

Maureen followed the sound of his voice to the den. "Well that's a nice surprise."

"And not the only surprise," he said, handing her the package.

"Baby, what's this?"

"Open it."

Maureen looked confused but sat down and unwrapped it. Her eyes lit up as she lifted the bag from the box. "Oh, Mark! It's adorable!"

"You like it?"

"I love it! It's the most gorgeous—where did you find it?"

"I had it designed for you. One-of-a-kind original by Angel Dumott Schunard."

Maureen's eyes widened. "What? How…but…you mean…you know Angel?"

"Met her at the café when I went out with Roger a couple weeks ago."

"Baby, thank you so much!"

Mark shrugged. "You're welcome. I just…I know we've been arguing a bit lately and that I've missed dinners and I want to make it up to you."

Maureen slid her arms around him. "You're too good, you know that?"

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Collins stepped out of the taxi, bag slung over his shoulder. He'd managed to come home a day early. He wanted to call Angel and tell her but knew the surprise would be that much better if he just showed up. Her secretary looked startled and started to pick up the phone but Collins shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"Surprise," he whispered.

The secretary smiled and waved him in. Collins knocked on Angel's door, opening it without waiting for an answer.

"What is—Collins! Oh my God!" she squealed, jumping from her chair.

Collins threw the bag to the ground, picking Angel up and spinning her around. "Miss me, baby?"

"More than you know…I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow."

He shrugged and let her down. His arms stayed around her waist. "Thought this might be a nice surprise."

"Honey, nice doesn't begin to describe it," Angel said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Collins pulled back, smiling. He saw a strange look cross Angel's face. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little dizzy."

"You okay? Here, sit down," Collins said, ushering her back to her chair.

Angel sat back and closed her eyes. When she opened them a minute later, Collins was kneeling before her.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just a little tired. I'm fine."

Collins smiled and kissed her hand. "Good."

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Roger opened the door to see Benny smiling. "Hey, man."

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"How is she?"

"Says she's feeling fine but she's got a low temp so I'm making her stay inside today."

"How'd the doctor's appointment go?"

Roger sighed. "Fine, I guess. Didn't really say much. It's a flu, you know how kids are, blah blah blah."

"The usual bull?"

"Basically."

"Well, why don't you get going? You pick up those pictures yet from her birthday?"

"Shit. No. Guess I'll do that after I hit the grocery store." Roger picked up his jacket. "Thanks a lot, Ben. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Maria, I'm going!"

"Bye, Daddy!" she called, heading into the living room. She gave Roger a quick hug and waved at him. "Love you!"

"Love you too, princess."

Benny walked him to the door and locked it behind him. "Now, how's my girl feeling?"

"Good. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddy's friend comed over and she broughted me a present."

"She did?"

"Yup. Wanna see?"

"I'd love to," he said, letting her lead the way to her room. "What friend of Daddy's was it? Mr. Mark?"

"Nope. A lady. Her name's Joanne. She's real nice."

It took him a minute to remember where he'd heard the name. Wasn't that the woman he'd gone on the blind date with? Meeting Maria? Benny smiled, glad to hear that he'd apparently at least made a friend.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Roger stopped at the camera store and ran in. He smiled in surprise when the girl behind the counter turned around. "Mimi, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Roger?"

"Yeah, yeah…it's nice to see you again."

Mimi smiled, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks. "Nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry I haven't called but my daughter's sick so I haven't exactly done or seen much of anything or anyone the last week."

"Oh, sorry to hear that she's sick."

"She'll be okay."

Roger didn't realize he was staring at her until Mimi's cheeks darkened. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your eyes…sorry, that sounds like a line, nevermind."

Mimi looked away for a second and tried to calm the butterflies dancing in her stomach. "So, um, what brings you here?"

"Oh! Right. My friend came in and dropped off pictures for me a couple weeks ago…actually about a month or so ago, now that I think about it."

"Okay, great. What's the name?"

"Roger."

"I know that, silly," she giggled. "Last name. That's how we file 'em."

It was Roger's turn to blush. "Oh, right, um, sorry. It's, uh, Davis."

Mimi turned her back to him, bending slightly to look through the drawer. "Davis…Davis…Davis…Aha!"

She started to straighten up but stopped. She could feel his eyes on her and whirled around. "Like what you see?"

"Wh-what?"

"Staring again."

Roger blushed more. "Oh, no…I mean, I didn't—you…I…"

Mimi smiled. She liked the way he blushed and stammered. "It's fine. Just teasing, Rog."

"Oh, right."

Mimi rang up his pictures and took the money from him. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks. You too."

She watched, mildly amused as he walked out, spun around, and walked straight back into the store.

"I forgot the pictures."

She nodded, eyes flicking to the envelope on the counter. Roger picked them up, smiling, and left again. Mimi laughed to herself but stop when he came back again.

"Forget something else?"

"Sort of. Um…you….do you think it'd still be okay if I call you? I mean, once Maria's better?"

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll call you then."

As she returned to her work, Mimi wondered what it was about Roger that made her so jumpy. And why Benny didn't seem to have quite the same effect on her.


	23. Is She?

**Note: **_Wow, I can't believe how much positive feedback I'm getting on this. I'm really glad you're all enjoying reading it as much as I like writing it! This chapter's not terribly exciting, but I promise it's all going somewhere...Oh and I hope the timeline's not confusing, but I realized that since Maria's birthday was 2 months into school, it should be about the end of November by now._

Maureen was in the kitchen making dinner when the phone rang.

"Honey, can you grab it? I'm in the middle of cooking!" she called.

"Yeah, I got it."

Mark tossed down his book and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mark, it's Cindy. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Pregnant!"

"What?"

"Well you know that Jake and I wanted more kids."

"Yeah…"

"And I'm pregnant again!"

"That's great, Cind! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. We're so excited."

"You know how far along—"

"No, not yet. Just found out, like, twenty minutes ago. We called Mom and then called Jake's mom and then you."

"Well, I'm flattered."

"Hey, Marky? I gotta go. We still have to call Jake's brothers and his sister."

"Oh okay. Give him our best and congrats. And give the boys a hug for us."

He hung up and went to the kitchen, smiling. Maureen turned and smiled back at him. "Hey, baby. Who was that?"

"Cindy."

"Oh. How's she doing?"

"She's pregnant."

"Aw! Cute! Is she excited?"

"Very."

"That's great."

"Mmhmm…And I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"About us maybe trying for one," he said, leaning in to kiss her neck as his arms slipped around her waist.

Maureen bit her lip. "Mark…"

"What? I thought you wanted kids."

"I…I do…I just…Not now, Mark."

Before he could say anything, she'd pulled away and carried dishes into the dining room. Mark followed her in.

"Maureen—"

"Mark, I don't want to talk about it."

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Everything's fine." She continued to set the table without looking at him. Mark put a hand on her arm.

"Maureen. Just tell me. Why not now?"

"We can't, okay? We just…we can't try now."

She tried to pull away but Mark held her arm gently. "Maureen, baby, is something wrong?"

"No. It's…no, it's nothing. Nothing."

"Look, if you don't want—"

"I want kids, okay? We just can't try now."

"Can't I ask why?"

"Because."

"Maureen, that's not a reason."

"Because what if I don't get pregnant."

"Is that what this is about?"

Maureen shook her head. Mark brushed them away and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm sure you'll get pregnant—"

"It's just…I mean, what if we're not ready? What if we suck at this? What if I'm a bad mom? What if we totally screw up this kid?"

Mark pulled her into his lap and hugged her to him. "Mo, calm down. You're getting yourself worked up. We're ready. We've got a house of our own, we're both done with school. And we won't suck at this. We'll learn together. We'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Maureen nodded. "Let's have a baby."

Mark snaked one hand up into her hair and pulled her down to kiss her. She jumped up and went to the kitchen. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot dinner was in the oven. Damn it! I was making that chicken that you like so much and I forgot and—fuck!" Maureen opened the oven to a full blast of thick dark smoke. "Damn it! I burned it!"

Mark smiled. "Forget it."

Maureen shut the oven. "Well now what the hell are we supposed to eat?"

"Well, ya know, I'm not too hungry right now…Maybe we should work up an appetite first," he said with a wink.

"You tryin' to seduce me, Marky?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Hell yes, baby," she laughed.

Mark grinned and reached over to turn the oven off and then took Maureen's hand, leading her down the hall.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

"Mrs. Cohen, can I asked you something?"

The other children had just left and Roger had called to say he was running late. Maureen knelt in front of the little girl. "Sure, honey. What is it?"

"My daddy gotted a new friend. A lady friend."

"Oh really?"

Maria nodded. "Her name's Joanne."

"Oh! She's a nice lady."

"You knowed her too?"

"She works with Mr. Mark."

Maria stared at her a minute.

"You okay, honey?"

"Is Joanne gonna be my new mommy?"

"What?"

"The other kids all gots mommies and Daddy's been talkin' lots to Joanne so is she gonna be my new mommy?"

Maureen sighed. "I…I don't know, Maria. I think that's something you need to talk to you daddy about."

"How come?"

"Well because he's the only one who really knows the answer to that."

Maria nodded and returned to her coloring. "Okay."

Maureen stood up and watched the little girl. She hoped Roger wasn't making a mistake.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

"So how's things goin' with that girl you were seeing?" Roger asked. They'd just gotten out of their meeting and were headed to the parking lot.

Benny shrugged. "You know me. Like to keep it low-key. Nothin' serious. Not even exclusive."

Roger laughed and nodded. Benny quickly changed the subject. "How's Maria feeling?"

"Much better. Now I just gotta get through Thanksgiving at Mom's and then the wonder of Christmas shopping."

They reached Benny's car and stopped. "Okay, well, you and the little one have a good Thanksgiving."

"You too, man."

Roger reached his car a minute later and headed for Maria's school.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Angel slipped off her coat and hung it up. Her sleeve stretched up revealing a sizeable bruise.

"What the hell…"

"Somethin' wrong, baby?" Collins asked, coming up behind her. His eyes fell on the bruise. "Damn, Angel. What the hell'd you do?"

Angel shook her head. "Don't know. Don't remember doing anything."

She turned to Collins and laughed. "Probably nothing. Must've hit it on a drawer at work or something."

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Joanne drove down the highway to her parents' house. She hated holidays with the family, but preferred it to staying home alone. As she drove, her thoughts turned to Roger and Maria. She and Roger had been casually seeing one another for a while now. He was different than the couple of guys she'd dated before. Sweeter, smarter for damn sure, not to mention shyer. They had yet to even kiss. She hoped that was some of those old-fashioned manners coming out again and not a lack of interest.


	24. Changes

"Roger, can I talk to you for a minute?" Maureen asked when he got to the school.

Roger nodded. "Mar, get your stuff together while I talk to Mrs. Cohen."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Everything okay?"

Maureen frowned. "I'm not sure…look, this is none of my business, I know, but I think you should know so you can have an answer."

"Know what?"

"Maria asked me about Joanne."

Roger tried to read her expression. "What about Joanne?"

Maureen looked at the ground and then up at Roger. "She asked me if Joanne's going to be her new mommy."

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Angel waited for Collins to leave for work before picking up the phone and calling Mimi.

"Hello?"

"Hola, chica!"

"Hey, Ang. What's up?"

"Um…not much. Listen, um, do you think you could come over for a little bit?"

"Sure. Something wrong?"

"No, no, not exactly…"

"Okay. Well yeah, I'll leave in a few."

"Thanks, chica."

"Love."

"Kisses."

She hung up, smiling to herself. Mimi always made her feel better. So did Collins, but Collins would only worry and insist that she see a doctor. Angel hated doctors. She knew she was probably fine. She just wanted Mimi to reassure her.

Angel's gaze fell to the bruise on her leg. She'd noticed it this morning. The pajama pants had hidden it from Collins. Angel hadn't even noticed it until the shower. She couldn't remember getting that bruise either.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

"Joanne, it's Roger. Call me back when you get a minute. I need to talk to you."

Joanne replayed the message, trying to guess the tone. He didn't sound angry or upset. They weren't moving too fast, that was for damn sure…Joanne sighed and picked up the phone as she kicked off her shoes. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Roger, it's me. I just got in. Everything okay?"

"I sort of need to talk to you."

"Yeah, you mentioned that on the machine."

"Think you could meet me somewhere?"

"Sure. Where?" she asked, reaching for her recently discarded shoes.

"Um…Life Café. Does that work for you?"

"Sure. Say, ten minutes?"

"Great. Thanks."

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Roger was there before Joanne. He waited for her before being seated. Always the gentleman. Joanne smiled and kissed his cheek, glad that they'd at least progressed to that. He smiled back at her and held her hand as the waiter led them back to a table.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"It's about Maria."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she just…she's young, you know?"

Joanne nodded.

"She…she asked Maureen if you're going to be her new mommy."

Joanne's eyes widened.

Roger gave a half-smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to propose."

Joanne sighed in relief and Roger had to laugh. "Sorry," she said. "I mean, no offense, just…"

"I know, I know. That's why I'm telling you though. I mean…look, you're the first woman I've dated since she was born. I just…I don't think it's fair to bring someone into her life and not be certain that she'll stay around. I mean, I hate saying 'now or never' but there's…it's just…"

"You don't want her to get confused."

Roger nodded.

"Maybe we should cool it for a while," she said.

Roger looked up, eyes sad. "I didn't mean…look, I do like you, Joanne. I really do. I just…she's my daughter. And this…I just don't know that this…"

"Rog, it's okay. You're right to put your daughter first. Maybe we could try just being friends."

"Really? I mean, you'd, um, you'd be okay with that?"

"Sure. You're a good guy, Roger. And we weren't serious or long-term. Hell, we never even kissed. Shouldn't be too hard to move this to platonic. If that's what we both want."

Roger nodded.

**--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--**

Mark stood in the grocery store trying to remember everything Maureen had said. He had all the actual groceries. Now he just had to get a pregnancy test.

"Why the hell are there so many kinds?" he mumbled to himself.

His eyes flicked over the different labels. He could feel himself blushing more with each passing minute. He was tempted to just grab one and go, but knew Maureen would just send him back if he grabbed the wrong one. Mark bit his lower lip, frowning in concentration. After another few minutes, he grabbed a box and went to the register. If it was the wrong one, Maureen could just come back and get the right one herself.


	25. Doctors and Mommies

**Note: **_Thanks again for all the reviews! This is a fairly emotional chapter. I tried to get everyone involved, but there's no Benny, Collins, or Joanne. Never fear, they'll return with larger roles in the coming chapters. We're entering the high drama portion of the story. Those of you who have suspicions with regards to Angel, you're probably right. PM me your guess if you want to know whether or not you're right. _

Mimi strolled into the Life Café and smiled to see Angel already there. She went to the back table.

"Angel!"

"Mimi," Angel said, her voice not as perky as usual.

Mimi sat down across from her. "So what's up?"

"Okay, I need you to promise not to tell Collins about this."

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to worry."

"Okay."

Angel held out her pinkie. Mimi rolled her eyes but linked pinkies with her.

"Okay," Angel said, taking a deep breath. "I, um…I've been getting bruises."

Mimi frowned. "Ang, everyone bruises."

Angel glanced around to make sure no one was looking. She didn't need people thinking she was being abused, which she had to admit is what the bruises would look like to an innocent bystander. Biting her lip, Angel pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a large bruise on her forearm.

"Fuck! Angel, what the hell happened?"

Angel quickly yanked her sleeve down. "I don't know! And it's really freaking me out."

"Angel, that's a huge bruise. How do you not know where you got it?"

Angel sighed and shrugged. "I don't know…but I woke up this morning and there's one on my leg too."

"And Collins doesn't know?"

"He knows about the one on my arm. He saw that. He noticed it before me, actually. I just blew it off and figured I'd hit it and just didn't notice. But then this morning…"

"Have you called a doctor?"

"I hate doctors."

"Angel…"

"No, seriously, Meems. I hate doctors."

"I'll go with you."

"Mimi…"

Mimi's expression grew serious. "We're going to the doctor or I'm telling Collins."

Angel sighed and gave a small half-smile. "Fine. You win."

"Don't I always?" she teased.

"Can we at least have a nice little lunch first?"

Mimi nodded. "Great idea."

--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--

Roger stood in the kitchen stirring the sauce. He'd been trying harder to learn to cook. Maureen had given him a few pointers and basic recipes. Maria now insisted that her daddy could cook better than most daddies but not as good as Grandma or Mrs. Cohen.

"Daddy!" Maria called.

"In the kitchen, honey."

Maria appeared in the doorway. "Is we gonna eat soon?"

"Yep. Just another five minutes or so."

"'Kay…is Uncle Benny comin'?"

"Not tonight."

"Is Joanne coming?"

"No."

Roger sighed and turned to face her. He lowered the heat on the stove so the sauce wouldn't burn. Maria waited for her answer. He knelt down.

"Honey, Mrs. Cohen told me what you asked her about Joanne and I think we should talk about it."

"Is Joanne gonna be my mommy?"

"No, honey, she's not. She and Daddy are just going to be friends."

"Like Mrs. Cohen and you?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"Because…" he searched his mind for a reason a six year old might understand. "Because we decided we only like each other the way that friends do."

"Oh." Maria hesitated a minute, twirling her hair around her finger. Roger smiled when she did that. April used to twirl her hair like that. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I ever gonna get a mommy?"

Roger bit his lip. "You have a mommy, baby."

"Yeah but I can't see her. The other kids all get to see their mommies and stay with 'em."

"Your mommy is always with you, Mar. Always."

"Well can't you get me a pretend-Mommy that I can see?"

Roger blinked back tears. "We'll see."

"But don't Daddies need a mommy too?"

"Grandma's my mommy."

"I know that," she said with a giggle. "I meaned, don't you miss Mommy?"

"I miss Mommy every single day."

"Then let's get a pretend-Mommy. Then I'll have a mommy I can see and you won't have to miss Mommy."

Roger smiled, forcing back his tears. "It's not that simple, honey. We'll see, though."

"What's 'we'll see'?"

"It means maybe."

She put her hands on her hips. "Maybe like when you say maybe we could have ice cream and then we can't or maybe like when you say maybe we could watch a movie and we do."

Roger laughed. "Maybe like when I say maybe."

"Daddy!" she giggled. "You're so silly!"

"Well so are you, Little Missy. Now, you go play for a few minutes till dinner's ready."

"'Kay."

Roger smiled until she'd disappeared. He turned back to the stove and put his hands on the counter. A few tears dripped down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and then wiped the tears away as he reached for the spoon and stirred the sauce.

--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--

Mark had been pacing the living room for the past several minutes.

"Is it ready?"

"Is what ready?" Maureen asked, flipping through the magazine.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the little stick thing that's going to decide our fate?"

"Okay, one: it's called a pregnancy test. Two: don't be dramatic, that's my job. It's determining if we're having a baby yet, not our fate. And three: no, it's not. We set the timer, remember?"

Mark nodded. "How can you just sit there?"

"What the hell else do you want me to do?"

The timer on the oven beeped.

"It's done! It's done!"

"Mark! Would you calm down for five seconds?"

Maureen went to the kitchen and turned off the timer. Mark followed her into the bathroom where she'd left the stick. She stared at the stick, then the box and back. Without letting Mark see it, she pulled out the directions sheet and skimmed over it, glancing back to the test from time to time.

"Well?"

Maureen sighed. "I'm not."

"What?"

She handed him the test. "I'm not pregnant. It's negative."


	26. What Happened

Mimi and Angel sat in the exam room of the hospital. The doctor ordered a series of blood tests. They'd been waiting for nearly an hour and a half.

"Honey, how about you let me call Collins?"

Angel hesitated and nodded. Mimi patted her hand and left the room.

"I'll be right back," she said at the doorway.

Mimi went to the payphone, hands shaking slightly. She'd been a little nervous when Angel told her about the unexplained bruises. Now that the doctor had ordered blood tests and the results were taking so long, Mimi was just trying to stay calm for Angel's sake. She dialed the number and waited for Collins to answer.

"Tom Collins."

"Collins, it's Mimi."

"Oh, hey girl. What's goin' on?"

"Okay, I have to tell you something but you gotta just let me get it all out before you say anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"This morning when Angel woke up there was a bruise on her leg and she doesn't know how she got it. She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to worry. And then she told me and I made her go to the doctor and he ordered some blood tests so now we're at the hospital waiting for the results and we've been here for, like, an hour and a half and we're both starting to get a little freaked out and Angel wants you to come," she said, spitting it all out as fast as she could.

"What hospital?"

"County General."

"I'm on my way."

Mimi hung up and returned to Angel's room. The doctor met her at the door and followed her in.

--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--

"You're not pregnant?" Mark asked, following her to the den.

"You saw the test."

Mark nodded, biting his lip. "Are you still taking your birth control?"

"What?"

"You were on birth control before. Are you still taking it?"

"Mark, we're trying to have a baby. Why the hell would I be taking birth control?"

"Maybe you don't really want a baby."

Maureen glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, if you don't want a baby right now, just say so."

"Oh my God! I'm not taking birth control! You wanna count the pills?"

Mark sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Besides, it's your sperm that's not getting there."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Maureen crossed her arms defensively. "Well maybe your sperm doesn't want to have a baby…er…be a baby."

"Maybe…maybe…"

"Yeah! Didn't think of that, did ya?"

Mark stared at her a minute and then pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Baby, we're arguing about whether or not my sperm wants to be a baby," he said with a laugh.

Maureen bit her lip and shook her head. Mark stepped towards her and held his arms out. She slid her arms around his neck, laughing with him.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, kissing her temple.

"Me too. We're still gonna keep trying, right?"

"That box had two tests."

"So?"

"So I say we need a reason for the second test," he said, picking her up.

Maureen laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him carry her down the hallway.

--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--

Collins hurried into the hospital. He stopped at the nurses' station. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Angel Schunard…came in for a blood tes—"

"Collins, down here," Mimi called.

Collins crossed to Mimi, trying not to panic. She led him around the corner to a waiting room. Angel was sitting on the hospital bed staring at her bruised knee.

"Angel, baby, what's going on? What happened? They tell you anything yet?"

Angel looked up at him, tears in her brown eyes. "Leukemia," she whispered.

"What?"

"Leukemia. They said…they said the bruises are from leukemia."

Collins looked to Mimi. She nodded. He pulled Angel into his arms. "It's okay, baby. It'll be okay."

A doctor knocked at the open door. "Okay, Mr. Schunard, we've got a room ready for you."

"Room?" Collins asked.

"They want to run some more tests. See how progressed it is."

Collins nodded. "Okay, okay…that's okay. That's good. Then we'll fight this. We'll be able to fight this."

Angel nodded. She held Collins's hand and reached for Mimi with the other hand. "Thanks for being here."

"We're not going anywhere, chica," Mimi said.

Collins wanted to squeeze Angel's hand in reassurance, but stopped himself. For the first time, he realized his touch could hurt her even if that wasn't his intention.

--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--

"So, how're things goin' with you and that lawyer?" Benny asked as he sat down in the teachers' lounge.

Roger shook his head. "We stopped seeing each other."

Benny frowned. "Why? I mean you seemed interested and Maria…oh…the whole you havin' a kid thing freaked her out?"

Roger took a drink of the Coke in front of him and shook his head again. "No, no, it didn't freak her out. It just…Maria asked Maureen if Joanne was going to be her new mommy."

Benny winced. "Oh."

"Yeah…I mean, she's six years old. I can't go bringing other women in and out of her life when she's not old enough to understand that."

"You tell her?"

"Yeah, she agreed."

"The six year old agreed she's not old enough to understand?"

Roger laughed. "Oh, no. Sorry, I thought you meant Joanne."

"Well how'd Joanne take it?"

"Good, actually. We agreed that it would be best to just cool it and keep things platonic."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Platonic?"

"Yeah, you know, that kind of regular interaction with a member of the opposite sex that doesn't involve sexual interactions?"

"You're just gonna be friends with her?"

Roger nodded. "We weren't serious. We weren't exclusive. We didn't date that long. Never even kissed. Should be able to handle being just friends."

Benny shrugged. "Whatever you say, Davis."

--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--

A week later, Roger stood in the kitchen with the phone in one hand, a phone number in the other. He took a deep breath and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, I'm looking for Mimi Marquez."

"Found her."

"Oh, hi. This, um…this is Roger Davis. I'm not sure if you remember me. I met you—"

"At the Life Café. And then again at the camera shop."

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Course I remember. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I'm doing okay."

"I, um, I just…the reason I was calling was, uh, I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

Roger smiled again. "Great. When would you be free?"

"I'm free tonight."

"So I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Perfect."

Roger jotted down the address and said goodbye. Maria was spending the weekend with her grandmother so he didn't have to worry about a sitter or explaining anything to her. This woman he'd be more careful with. He'd make sure she was serious before she even met Maria. Roger glanced down at his watch. Two o' clock. He went to his bedroom and began searching the closet for something to wear.

**Note: **_Okay, so now you know the deal with Angel. Sorry for making her sick, but the premise of the story is whether some things are just fated to happen...And I know Mimi's still seeing Benny, but Roger doesn't know that. And Benny, remember, keeps things quiet in his relationships. Roger doesn't know Mimi's the girl he's been seeing. Things are about to get tense...and don't worry, we haven't seen the last of Joanne either!_ ;)


	27. New Beginning

**Note: **_Okay just a short update this time...This chapter's mainly just set up for some of what's to come. Bonus points to anyone who can spot the two sets of Rent lines I ended up slipping in (LOL)._

Roger pulled to a stop in front of Mimi's apartment building. She must've been looking out the window for him because she was on the stairs almost before he'd gotten out of the car.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. You look great."

"Thanks. You too."

Roger opened the passenger door for her and went around to his own door. They chatted nervously on the way to the restaurant. Roger couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been this nervous talking to Joanne.

Over dinner, conversation became easier.

"So you teach?"

"I teach. Music history, appreciation, and band."

Mimi nodded thoughtfully. "Thought about teaching."

"What made you decide against it?"

"Couldn't handle the kids. I'm planning on going into design actually."

"Design?"

She laughed. "You think workin' the camera shop was my lifelong dream?"

Roger blushed. "Oh, it's not that…I mean, I just…Tell me more about this design job."

"Well mostly I want to design clothes. Maybe handbags. My friend that was with me at the Life, Angel Schunard, is a designer."

"Oh yeah…yeah, Mark said his wife freaked out over the bag he commissioned Angel to design for her."

"It was really sweet of him to do that."

Roger nodded. A silence passed over them for a few minutes as they ate. Roger had to admit he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I have to tell you something, right off the bat," Mimi said suddenly.

"O-okay…"

"I'm not necessarily looking for an exclusive relationship. I'm just dating and to be perfectly honest, I am seeing someone else."

"Does he know you're on a date?"

"He knows we're not exclusive."

Roger nodded. "Okay. Fair enough. But I have to tell you something too."

Mimi took a sip of her drink.

"I have a six-year old daughter."

She nearly choked on her drink. Roger smirked at her. "Guess that's not a turn-on?"

"No, no it's not that. I just…caught me by surprise, you know?"

Roger nodded. "I understand. But I'm raising her alone so she's very much a part of my life."

"I respect that. Is, um…shit, I don't know a tactful way to say this but, uh, is the mother still around?"

"She died. Her name was April."

"Sorry."

Roger remembered when he'd told Joanne and how she'd reached across the table to hold his hand. _No, no, do not think of Joanne. She's just your friend. You're out with Mimi now._

--LINE BREAK--LINE BREAK--

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Joanne Jefferson. I was calling for—"

"Joanne! Hey, it's Maureen."

"Oh, hi. Sorry, didn't recognize your voice."

"Don't worry about it. How are you?"

"Um, okay…is Mark around?"

"No, he had to go to some all-day conference thing. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I just, um…Roger and I stopped seeing each other."

"Aw, honey…I thought things were going great."

Joanne almost laughed. "Me too. But once Maria asked if I would be her new mommy…."

"Roger freaked and bailed?"

"Basically."

"That's Roger for you…Hey, listen, do you wanna come over and have some lunch? I'm much better at girl chat in-person."

"You're not busy or anything?"

"Nope. Bored out of my mind actually," she laughed.

"Okay, um, yeah…I'll leave now."


	28. Pizza and Beer

**Note: **_So sorry it took so long to update...I've had a crazy week! There's lots going on in this chapter, so enjoy! Oh and don't worry, lunch between Maureen and Joanne doesn't necessarily mean a hook-up._

**Note 2: **_Congrats and bonus points to everyone who spotted the RENT lines in the last chapter. _

**Note 3: **_I know there's lots of Roger-angst/drama and love-triangle but it's heading somewhere--I promise!_

Joanne pulled into the driveway of the Cohen residence. She rang the bell and tried to smile when she saw Maureen, tried to look at least moderately happy. Maureen hugged her.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"Come on in. I was just looking through the kitchen, trying to see what we've got. I haven't actually grocery shopped in, like, a week so I think our choices are peanut butter and jelly or I can put a frozen pizza in the oven."

Joanne followed her into the house, glad that she was greeted with the nonsense chatter instead of a million questions. "Hm…how about the pizza?"

Maureen clapped her hands together. "Good! I was hoping you'd pick that."

As they waited for the pizza, Maureen grabbed a can of Coke for each of them.

"So, what happened?"

"Roger and I called it quits."

"Because of what Maria said?"

Joanne nodded. Maureen sighed.

"I didn't…I should've figured he'd jump to that conclusion."

"What conclusion?"

"Look, you're the first woman Roger's dated since April, Maria's mom."

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, he told me."

"Well, Roger's always been a bit…okay, he's not impulsive but he's just a little…"

"He's protective of his emotions."

"Yes! Yes, exactly. I mean, he really does like you a lot. He told Mark that himself. I'm sure once he calms down and starts thinking clearly, he'll give you a call."

Joanne shrugged. "Hope you're right. He's the first decent guy I've met in the last few years."

"Think part of it's the holidays."

"What is?"

"The whole Roger getting all freaked-out about Maria thing. I think it's just that the holidays thing has him stressed out."

"Maybe…Enough about him, I'm just getting depressed. How are you and Mark? He told me about your bag. An Angel Schunard one-of-a-kind?"

"Yeah. Oh my gosh! I have to show you—it's so adorable!"

Maureen jumped up and ran to another room, returning a moment later with the bag in hand. Joanne's eyes widened in awe.

"Oh wow! That's gorgeous…"

"Isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"Oh definitely. He got a brother?" Joanne asked, laughing.

"Sorry, just a sister."

"Damn!"

"Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"Mark and I are trying to have a baby."

"Oh! That's so great! Congratulations," she said, leaning over to hug Maureen.

Maureen smiled. "I'm so…I mean, I didn't think he wanted kids yet. We'd always said someday but now…I'm so excited. And I just…I mean, it's so awesome, isn't it?"

"That's really exciting, Maureen."

The buzzer in the kitchen dinged. "Oh! That's our pizza."

Maureen leapt up and went to the kitchen.

**--line break--line break--**

Mark walked the girl back to her mother in the waiting room. When she'd gone, he returned to the quiet confines of his office. His afternoon appointments were done but he had to finish drawing up some papers about some of the cases he and Joanne collaborated on. An hour and a half later, Mark's phone rang.

"Mark Coh—"

"Did you know he broke up with her?"

"Maureen, what are you talking about?"

"Roger. He broke up with Joanne."

"What? Why?"

"Because Maria asked me if Joanne was going to be her new mommy."

"Normal question."

"Well maybe you could explain that to him because he broke up with her."

Mark sighed. "Okay, baby, I'll try to talk to him."

"Thanks."

"Why so concerned?"

"Because…she called to talk to you but I'm the only one home so she came over and we had lunch. She's all bummed out and stuff. And she seems really good for him. And she adores Maria."

"I don't know that we should push him, Mo."

"Yeah, well…there's…sometimes people need to be pushed."

"Tell you what, I'll call and see if he wants to go out tonight and talk to him, see what's up."

"Okay. Thanks, baby."

"Welcome. I was actually just wrapping up here, though, so if you let me go, I can be home within the hour."

"Oh! Great. Go ahead and go then. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Mark hung up and put away the last files before dialing Roger's number.

"Hello?"

"Roger, what's up?"

"Hey, Mark…not much. You?"

"Not much. Just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go grab a beer or something tonight."

"Sure, sounds great."

"Need a sitter?"

"Nah, Maria's at my mom's this weekend."

"Great."

"What time? Where?"

"Um…how about eight at Garrison's? That little bar around the corner from the Life?"

"Sure. Sounds good. I'll see you then."

**--line break--line break--**

Collins sat by Angel's bedside, pouring over the pamphlets from the doctor. His eyes flicked over the statistics and treatment information.

Angel lay in the bed, staring out the window. Her wig was gone. "So what's next?"

"Chemotherapy. Fortunately, it doesn't seem to have spread. Most of the cancer cells are isolated in your limbs."

"So chemo and then what?"

"Then we wait and see if it's been enough to destroy the cancer."

"And do you think it will be?" Collins asked.

"I think there's a good chance it will be enough. Of course, with cancer, there is no guarantee, no promises. But I feel fairly confident that we've caught this in time that Mr. Schunard should make a full recovery."

"Thank you," Collins said.

"When do we start the chemo?" Angel asked.

"As soon as you'd like."

"Now."

"Baby, maybe we should wait till tomorrow so—"

Angel shook her head. "Now. No day but today, honey. That's how we do everything. That's how we're doin' this. If chemo's gonna help me, I want to start it now."

"All right, good choice," the doctor said, "I'll just draw up some paperwork for Mr. Schunard to fill out and then we'll get started."

**--line break--line break--**

Mark and Roger sat at a booth in Garrison's with their drinks.

"So how's Maureen?"

"Good. Worried about you though."

"And just like that we've reached the hidden agenda," Roger laughed.

Mark blushed and shrugged. "Sorry."

"No worries."

"So, um, do we have to do the beat-around-the-bush thing or can I just flat out ask you what happened?"

"With Joanne?"

Mark nodded.

"Maria wanted to know if Joanne was going to be her new mommy."

"And you couldn't just say 'no' because…"

"Because…because what if I just say no and let her get attached and then things don't work with Joanne?"

"Are you afraid that Maria will get attached or that you will?"

"Mark, don't pull the shrink card on me. I'm afraid that Maria will get attached. She's my concern, she's my priority."

"And you're not at all concerned that you'd get attached?"

"I'm a big boy, Marky. If I get my heart broken, I'll get over it."

Mark nodded. "You tell Maria that Joanne's not coming around anymore?"

"Sort of."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Well I told her that Joanne and I decided to be just friends."

"Good answer."

"She wants me to find her a pretend-mommy."

Mark winced. "Ouch."

"No shit," Roger said, taking a drink. "Try answering that one."

"It's normal that she'd ask, Roger."

"Normal doesn't help me answer her."

"So keep dating. Just don't bring 'em around until you're certain they'll stay around."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Remember that Mimi girl from the Life?"

"The cute little brunette who was too shy to talk to you?"

Roger nodded, blushing.

"What about her? You call her?"

He nodded. "We went out."

"And?"

"And I like her."

"Good. That's good."

"I just…I don't know..."

"Look, Maureen will probably kill me if you tell her I said this, so please don't. But don't rush anything, okay? You don't have to get into a relationship. You don't have to be on the lookout for a new mother for Maria. You're a good father. And you're doing a great job with her. She'll be fine whether you find someone else or not. The only issue is whether you want to be with someone."

Roger sighed.

"Okay, I missed the class on Interpretive Sighing. Was that a relieved sigh or a distressed sigh?"

"Both."


	29. Decisions

Mimi sat in the hospital room. Angel was lying on the bed, pale and tired.

"You need anything, honey?" she asked.

Angel shook her head. "Just like having the company."

"We both do," Collins said.

Angel's first week of chemo had been rough. She had a hard time keeping anything down.

"So what did the doctor say yesterday?"

"Said that she's responding really well to the treatment," Collins said. He smiled and kissed Angel's temple.

Mimi smiled.

"And what's this I hear about you got a new man?" Collins asked.

Mimi blushed. "You have to tell him everything?"

Angel chuckled. "Yep."

"Is it Roger?"

"No. It's just…another guy."

"She won't even tell me who he is," Angel said, pouting.

"I told you. His name's Ben."

"Okay, fine, so she told me his name. She won't tell me anything else though."

"Because it's still just a casual thing. I don't want to jinx it."

Collins rolled his eyes. "I will never understand women."

Mimi and Angel laughed. Angel yawned.

"I'm gonna get going—"

"Oh, no. Don't go. I wasn't—"

"It's okay, Angel. I've got to run a few errands before work. And you do need the rest. I'll come by again tomorrow, okay?"

Angel nodded. Mimi leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll walk you out," Collins said, standing up.

Mimi pulled her jacket on as they reached the end of the hallway. "She's doing good."

"Yeah, real good. She's…she's doing real good."

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Thanks for everything, though, Meems. Coming by and helping out."

Mimi shrugged. "You're welcome but I haven't done anything."

"Just being able to talk to you and hang out with you makes Angel feel better. That's more than helpful."

Mimi shrugged again. She rose up on tiptoe to kiss Collins's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**--line break--line break--**

_Spring_

"So when am I going to get to meet this daughter you're always raving about?" Mimi asked.

Roger smiled and gave a small shrug. "Soon."

Mimi tried not to roll her eyes. "Rog, we've been seeing each other for three months now."

"And like you said, we're keeping it casual."

"So that means I don't get to meet your kid?"

"For now."

Mimi stopped walking. "Roger, Maria's an important part of your life. I want to meet her."

Roger sighed. "Mimi, she's six. She doesn't understand dating. The last woman I dated I let meet her and you know what happened? She asked if that woman was going to be her mommy."

Mimi's mouth formed a silent o.

"Yeah. That was last fall and she still asks for that woman. She still asks me when I'm going to find her a new mommy. I'm not bringing women into her life without being able to assure her they're not leaving. You wanna know when you get to meet her? When this stops being a casual thing and gets serious."

"Is that some sort of ultimatum?"

Roger shook his head. "Just a fact, Meems. My daughter is my first priority."

"I'm not asking to…hell, Roger. What do you want from me?"

"It's not that simple, Mimi. I can't just give you a list. I have to know you're not going anywhere."

"I've been here for three months!"

"And I need to know that I'm the only one you're seeing."

"Roger—"

"Look, I know I told you I don't care if we're not exclusive, but I can't bring you into my daughter's life and then have to explain that Mimi's not coming to dinner because she's out with her other boyfriend. A six year old is not going to understand that."

"A six year old isn't? Or you don't?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're using Maria as a cop-out to avoid getting too close."

"Oh I'm avoiding getting too close? You won't even decide between me and this phantom other guy. That your idea of getting close?"

"You know what? I don't need this."

Roger watched as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the park.

**--line break--line break--**

Maureen sat in the Life Café, waiting for Joanne.

"Maureen! Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's okay. How are you?" she asked, rising to hug her friend.

"Great. You?"

"Good. Fabulous."

"So what's the big news you had to drag me down here for?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! Honey! Congratulations!"

Maureen beamed. "Thanks."

"Does Mark know yet?"

Maureen shook her head. "I was hoping you'd help me out with that."

"Maureen, I don't know how great it would be for me to tell your husband you're pregnant."

Maureen laughed. "No, no. I've got an idea."

**--line break--line break--**

"Collins! Baby, that was the doctor," Angel said, hanging up the phone.

Collins rushed in from his office. "What? What'd he say?"

"Sit down."

Collins sat beside her, trying to read her expression.

"He said that I'm responding very well to treatment. The cancer's almost gone!"

Collins's jaw dropped. He threw his arms around her, laughing and kissing her cheeks.

**--line break--line break--**

"So what's this that you wanted to talk about?" Benny asked.

"I just…I don't know if it's such a good idea for us to keep seeing each other."

"Wh-why not?"

Mimi shifted her napkin in her lap. "I just…I…where's this going?"

"What?"

"Where's this going? I mean, we've been dating for, like, four months now, right?"

Benny nodded.

"So where's it going? Are we exclusive? Are we just a fling? Are we killing time?"

"Baby, baby, calm down," Benny said, laying a hand over hers. "Where's this coming from?"

"You know what? Forget it. I have to go."

Before Benny could stop her, she'd jumped up and ran from the restaurant. He tried to chase her, but by the time he reached the door, all he saw was her small frame slip into a cab. He sighed and returned to the table.

"Will the young lady be returning, sir?" the waiter asked.

Benny glared up at him. "No. Could I just get the check?"

The waiter nodded and went to get it.


	30. No Day But Today

**Note: **_Okay so the last chapter and this one are admittedly not the most exciting. It's just a build-up though to the next chapter. It's all hitting the fan, so to speak. Hold onto your seats, kids!_

Mimi went to the door, smiling to see Angel. She was finally feeling up to going out and visiting people, and Mimi definitely needed a visit.

"Hola, chica," Angel said.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Better than I have in a long time. And how about you?"

Mimi sighed and led the way to the kitchen. Angel shut the front door and followed.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Okay, so, um…you know how I said I wasn't seeing Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of lied."

Angel frowned. "But then who's Ben?"

"Oh Ben's real too."

"Okay, how about we start over?" Angel said, sitting at the kitchen table.

Mimi took a deep breath. "Okay, so I started seeing Ben. And things were okay, I mean just casual—"

"When was this?"

"Um, four months ago?"

"Okay."

"And so, um, then Roger called. And since Ben and I hadn't made it exclusive or anything, I figured I'd date them both for a while."

"And do they know this?"

"Yeah…well, sort of. I mean, Roger does. Ben knows we're not exclusive but he doesn't know that I'm only seeing one other guy."

"So now how long have you been seeing Roger?"

"Three months."

"Mmhmm…"

"But Roger wants a decision."

"Understandable."

"And Roger has a kid."

"Oh," Angel said, eyes widening.

"Yeah. And he doesn't want to let me meet her until I break things off with Ben."

"And do you want to meet her?"

"Yes. No…I don't know. I mean, I like Roger. I really like Roger. But I like Ben too."

"And Ben doesn't have a kid."

"Exactly. Unfortunately, Ben doesn't know that he wants any sort of commitment."

"But that's all that Roger wants."

Mimi nodded. "This is why you're my best friend."

Angel smiled. "Well, chica, which do you like more?"

"I don't know. But Roger and I got into this huge fight and I walked off. And then Ben and I were at dinner and I asked him where this is going and he didn't have an answer and I walked out."

"Chica, you got to stop walking out."

"I know, I just…What am I going to do?"

Angel patted her hand. "It's okay, chica. This isn't the end of the world. What does your heart tell you?"

"What?"

"Okay, when I was in chemo, I met this other patient. Gordon. He's not there for chemo, he's actually got AIDS. But he and I started talking and he told me about this motto he got from his support group. No day but today."

"Angel, no offense, but how is that supposed to help me?"

"No day but today. Without thinking about the past, without thinking about where it's going, right here and now, who do you want to be with?"

"Roger."

"Then that's your answer."

**--line break--line break--**

The doorbell rang and Maria ran in from her room. "Uncle Benny! Uncle Benny!"

"Maria!"

"Oops! Sorry, Daddy," she said, slowing down.

Roger opened the door. "Hey, Benny."

"Hey, Rog. Hey, Maria! How's my girl?"

"Good. I gotted a new doll from Grandma."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Wanna see?"

"Sure. How about you just say goodbye to Dad and let me talk to him a minute before he has to go?"

"Okay. Bye Daddy! Love you," she said, squeezing Roger's legs.

He leaned down and patted her head. "Bye, honey. I love you too."

She walked off towards her room.

"So I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yeah, I just gotta run a few errands. And you know how she gets in a store."

Benny chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Typical kid."

Roger laughed. "I've got to stop at the store, then just grab some papers I forgot at school, and I'll be home."

"Sounds good, man."

"All right. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Roger grabbed his keys off the coffee table and headed for the door. "Bye Mar!"

"Bye Daddy!"

**--line break--line break--**

Mark looked up when the door to his office opened. Joanne walked in.

"Joanne, nice to see you again," he said, rising to shake her hand.

"Nice to see you too, Mark."

She talked with him for an hour about their usual cases, each updating the other on client statuses. Mark closed the last file and she produced a new file.

"Mark, there's one more."

"Wha—I don't have any more."

"It's a new case."

"New case? The courts haven't—"

"It's a special case."

Mark frowned. "Joanne, I'm not sure—"

"I just want a professional opinion, okay?"

"Okay…"

"It's my friend's kid."

"What about this kid?"

"Here. It's in the file."

She handed a thin file across the desk. Mark frowned and flipped it open. A sheet of paper caught his eye. Pregnancy test results. His eyes flicked over them. Positive.

"Father disputing the paternity?"

"He better not be."

"Then why's the pregnancy test in here?"

Joanne smiled at him. "Read it again, Mark."

He read it slowly, more carefully. "Office of Dr. Stein. Pregnancy results for…" Mark's head jerked up. "Oh my God!"

The door opened and Maureen ran in.

"Oh my God!"

She smiled, giggling as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Is this for real?" he asked, still holding the test.

"Yes, it's for real!" she laughed.

"Congratulations, guys," Joanne said.

The two thanked her and she slipped from the office, leaving them alone to celebrate their news.


	31. Crash

Maria set down her crayon and looked at Benny.

"Uncle Benny, are you gonna come color with me?"

"In a minute, honey."

He went to the phone and dialed Mimi's number.

"Hello?"

"Mimi, we have to talk."

"Benny—"

"I'd rather do this in person. I'm babysitting for a friend of mine. You think you could come over?"

There was a slight pause. "Sure."

Benny gave her directions and hung up. Maria was staring at him, a confused look on her face.

"Who's comin' over?"

"One of Uncle Benny's friends. And when she gets here, I need you to let me and her talk alone, okay?"

"And then will you play with me?"

"Yeah."

**--line break--line break--**

Mimi hung up and looked at Angel. "That was Ben."

"What'd he want?"

"He wants to talk. Says it needs to be in person."

"Want me to come with?"

Mimi shook her head. "Think I need to do this alone, chica."

"Okay. Well, call me when you get home and let me know how it went, okay?"

Mimi nodded and hugged Angel goodbye.

**--line break--line break--**

Roger pulled to a stop and got out of the car. He jogged up the steps with two bags of groceries in hand.

"Mar? Benny? I'm home."

There was no answer. Roger went to the kitchen, fully expecting them to be waiting for him. It was empty. He turned and went to Maria's room. Empty. Roger tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. Walking back to the kitchen, he spotted a note on the kitchen table.

_Rog,_

_We're at the hospital. Hurry._

_Ben_

"Oh my God…oh my God…"

Roger dropped the note and ran back to his car, not bothering to lock the front door. He forced back the lump in his throat and slammed on the gas pedal. Five minutes later, he skidded into a parking spot. He ran into the emergency room, eyes flicking over the patients and family members.

"Roger!" Benny said, standing up.

Roger ran over. "What is it? Where's Maria? What happened?"

"I-I don't know, man. I just…I…Mimi came over and…"

"Mimi? My Mimi?"

"Your Mimi?"

Roger shook his head. "Whatever. Just, where's my daughter?"

"We were just talking and then…fuck, Roger, I'm sorry. It wasn't more than five minutes…I just…God…"

"Ben, where the hell is my kid?"

"A car came flyin' down the street."

Roger shook his head, blinking back tears.

"She…she was playing in the street and…there just wasn't…"

"Is she…is she…" He couldn't even form the words.

"She's alive."

Roger turned and went to the triage desk. "Where's my daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter. Maria Davis. She-she was hit by a car. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Sir, I need you to please just calm down a minute."

"Just tell me if she's okay!" he said, slamming his fist on the desk.

The nurse jumped. "I'll see what I can find out and ask the nurse to come speak with you."

Roger sighed and nodded, returning to the waiting room. Benny stood with Mimi in the corner. She came over as soon as she saw him.

"Roger, I—"

"Were you there to see Benny?"

"I didn't know you guys were friends."

"What the hell happened?"

"I told you I was seeing other guys too."

Roger shook his head. "No offense, but right now our relationship is the last thing on my mind. What the hell happened with my daughter?"

"I-I don't know."

"How do you not know? You were there."

"I wasn't watching."

Roger stared at her a minute, grasping her meaning. He crossed the room to Benny. "Were you watching her?"

"What?"

"Maria. Were you watching Maria or were you fucking around with Mimi?"

"Roger, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Were you watching Maria or not?"

"No," he said quietly, his head dropping to his hands. He looked up at Roger with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rog. I'm so sorry."

Roger glared at him, shook his head, and walked away. Mimi tried to grab his arm but Roger jerked away. "Don't touch me."

Roger took a seat on the opposite end of the waiting room. A nurse appeared in the waiting room a few minutes later.

"Mr. Davis?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's me."

Roger rose to meet the young woman. "Mr. Davis, I understand your daughter was brought in?"

"Yeah, Maria Davis. How is she?"

"Mr. Davis, your daughter was hit by a vehicle that was traveling—"

"Look, I know you're just doing your job, but just tell me how she is. Please."

"She's alive, but her condition is critical."

Roger's eyes filled with tears.

"Mr. Davis, we need you to sign some consent forms."

"Consent for what?"

"Her arm is broken in multiple places. We need to do surgery to set it properly with pins."

Roger nodded. "Okay, okay. Yeah, where—where are the forms?"

The nurse handed him her clipboard and gently guided him back to a chair. Roger sank down and started scribbling the information out. She waited patiently until Roger was done.

"Can, um, can I see her?" Roger asked as he handed it back.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid not. We need to take her to surgery immediately and she's…she's unconscious at the moment. I assure you, though, Mr. Davis, someone will come and get you the moment you can see her."

Roger nodded, blinking away more tears. "If she, um, if she wakes up before I'm there, could you just, um, just tell her that I'm here? And that I love her?"

The nurse nodded, giving a small smile. "Of course. She'll be fine, Mr. Davis."

He nodded again as she walked away. Roger looked up and found Mimi and Benny staring at him.

"Is she okay?" Benny asked.

"Fuck off."

"Roger! Just tell me if she's okay!"

"She's going into surgery for her broken arm. She's in critical condition."

Benny brushed away tears and tried to step closer to Roger. He held up a hand.

"Don't, Benny. Do not touch me."

Mimi reached out to him. "Roger, baby, just—"

"Both of you just leave me the hell alone."

"Rog—"

"I'm serious! I want both of you to stay the hell away from me and my daughter."

Mimi stared at him, then turned and walked out of the hospital. Benny hesitated a minute, then followed. Roger went to the payphone and dialed Mark's office.

"Hi. You've reached Dr. Cohen's office. How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Mark—Dr. Cohen."

"And who can I say is calling?"

"Roger Davis."

"Please hold while I transfer your call."

A minute later, he heard Mark's voice on the other end. "Roger! Maureen's preg—"

"Maria—Maria's…God, Mark…she's…she was just…he said he'd watch her…"

"Whoa, calm down, Roger. What about Maria? What happened?"

"She-she got hit by a car."

"Where are you?"

"Hospital."

"Give me five minutes."

Roger hung up the phone and returned to the waiting room. He paced for a few minutes, his mind racing. He couldn't help but remember the last time he'd been in a hospital. When Maria was born. When April died.


	32. Waiting

**Note: **_Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm so glad people are liking this story! _

Mark and Maureen ran into the hospital, both out of breath. They stopped when they saw Roger.

"Where…is…she?" Mark asked, trying to catch his breath.

Roger slid down into a seat and wiped away more tears. "She's, uh, she's in surgery…her arm…fuck…she's—she's in critical condition…I should've been there…I should've…"

Mark put a hand on his shoulder. "Roger, look at me."

Roger looked up. "What?"

"You need to take a deep breath. Start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened."

Roger took a deep breath and swallowed. "Benny was supposed to be watching her."

"Benny?" Mark's eyes scanned the waiting room.

"He left now. He was supposed to be watching her. And then Mimi came over."

"Mimi? Your Mimi?"

Roger nodded. "Apparently he's the Ben she's been seeing. And she came over, not knowing that my kid was the one Benny was watching…they were, I don't know, fooling around at least. Probably fucking. Either way, they weren't watching Maria. They weren't even outside with her. She…this car…"

"Calm, Roger. Deep breaths," Maureen said, rubbing his back.

Roger took another deep breath. "This car came out of nowhere and hit her. She's in critical condition and they had to take her to surgery. Her, um, her arm…something about pins."

Mark nodded. "Okay, that's okay. Sounds like she'll be okay."

"She's in critical condition…Fuck, Mark, I should've been there…I should've been there and…"

"Roger, it's not your fault."

Roger shook his head.

"Is there anyone else you want me to call?"

"Joanne…"

Mark nodded and went to the payphone. He returned several minutes later and found Roger in the exact position he'd left him in. Roger jumped when Mark touched his arm.

"She's on her way."

Roger nodded. "Thanks."

He stood up. "Where you going?"

"Call my mom. No offense, but I figure I should be the one to make that call."

"You're absolutely right."

Roger dialed the familiar number and listened to the rings. "Hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Oh, hi honey. How are you?"

"Mom, stay calm, okay? Maria…Maria got hit by a car."

"Oh my God!"

"She's okay, Mom. She's okay. She broke a leg and an arm but the doctor said she'll be fine."

"I'm coming down. Just let me get some things together and I'll be right there. Which hospital?"

"County General."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, honey."

"Thanks, Mom."

He hung up and turned to see Joanne rushing towards him.

"Roger? Roger! Is she okay? What happened? Where is she?"

Roger explained to Joanne the little bit that he knew. She hugged him tightly. "You okay?"

"No," he whispered.

Joanne pulled away and led him to the waiting room. They sat in a pair of chairs away from Mark and Maureen. She held his hand tightly. "She'll be okay, Roger."

"No, it's—it's my fault."

"What?" Joanne's hand went to his cheek, guiding his eyes back to hers. "No, Roger, no. This wasn't your fault."

"I left her with Benny."

"You left her with a friend."

"She…God, Joanne…I fucked up. I fucked up so bad…"

Joanne lowered her hand from his face to his shoulder. "Roger, you need to calm down, okay?"

"Why is everyone telling me that? My daughter just got hit by a car."

"Because when she comes out of surgery, she does not need to see her father having a nervous breakdown," Joanne said calmly.

Roger sighed. "I just…She's all I've got. I can't…she…"

Joanne nodded and pulled him into a hug and whispered reassurances to him, "She'll be all right, Roger. She'll be fine… It's okay…It's not your fault…"

**--line break--line break--**

Mimi didn't leave the hospital. She went down to the cafeteria. When Benny had called her, she'd gone over only to break things off. Maria…well, Mimi wasn't sure how Maria had ended up outside. One minute she and Ben were talking on the sofa, the next there was a screeching crash and a piercing scream.

Mimi sat at one of the cafeteria tables and stared into the coffee she'd purchased. She looked up and saw Benny heading towards her. She debated getting up and leaving but knew he'd probably just follow her again and stayed put.

"What do you want?"

"You were seeing him too?"

"Jesus, Ben, can we not discuss this right now?"

"My best friend isn't speaking to me because of you."

"No, your best friend isn't speaking to you because you were supposed to be watching his kid and now she's in the hospital."

Benny winced, knowing she was right. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

Benny sighed. "Well, do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Let me know when you figure out what the hell's going on."

Mimi blinked back tears as she watched him walk away.

**--line break--line break--**

Mark and Maureen watched Joanne and Roger sitting on the other side of the waiting room. They'd both been more than a little surprised that he'd asked for her.

"I thought they broke up," Mark said.

"Yeah, well…maybe this will bring them back together."

Mark shook his head. "Maureen, honey, don't. Not now. Don't push him into anything."

"I'm not planning to. I'm just saying…"

Mark held her hand tightly. "I know. I'm sorry. Just a little tense."

Maureen sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I hope she's okay."

Roger waited a full hour before going to the nurses' station again. They checked and told him Maria was still in surgery.

"Roger, I'm going to go get some coffee. You want to come with?" Joanne asked when he returned.

He shook his head. "Not leaving."

"Okay. How about I bring you some back?"

He managed a small smile and nodded. "That'd be nice."

She nodded and grabbed her purse, leaving her coat on the chair beside Maureen.

**Quick Poll:**

**Who would you rather see Roger with: Joanne or Mimi?**


	33. Here To Tell You

**Note: **_Over 200 reviews! Yay! Thanks guys! And thanks for all the votes on the mini-poll. Helped me decide where the stories going...This is a pretty emotional chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! _

Benny returned to the waiting room. Roger glared at him, but didn't say anything. He took a deep breath and crossed the room to Roger.

"Roger—"

"Fuck off, Benny."

"Roger, would you—"

"I have nothing to say to you."

Benny looked to Mark and Maureen. Maureen stared back at him, eyes void of any emotion. Mark wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Go to hell."

"Roger, I'm trying—"

"You should've been trying when you were supposed to be watching my kid!"

"What do you want me to say, Roger?"

"Nothing! I don't want you to say one fucking thing."

Benny sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine."

**--line break--line break--**

Joanne paused at the payphone and slipped in a few quarters. She dialed her boss's home number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?"

"Jane, hi. It's Joanne."

"Oh, hi, Joanne. How are you?"

"Uh, okay, I guess. I'm going to need to take off tomorrow, though."

"Can I ask why?"

"A friend of mine…his daughter was hit by a car a few hours ago. We're at the hospital now but we don't know anything yet."

"Oh Lord…"

"You can count it as vacation time or a sick day or whatever, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be there tomorrow."

"Well thank you for letting me know. I'll pray for her."

"Thanks, Jane."

Joanne hung up and continued to the cafeteria.

**--line break--line break--**

Roger was pacing when she returned. His back was to her. She set the coffees down and touched his arm. He jumped. Joanne gave a sympathetic smile and motioned to the coffee.

"Here," she said, picking up a cup.

"Thanks."

She picked up two more of the cups and brought them to Maureen and Mark.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Mark said.

Joanne shrugged. "I was down there anyway."

"Thanks."

Maureen gave a small smile as she took a cup. "Thanks, Jo."

Benny sat on the other side of the room, glaring at Roger. Joanne frowned and leaned down to whisper to Mark and Maureen. "There some reason that guy's staring at Roger like that?"

"That's Benny," Mark said softly.

Joanne nodded. So that was Benny. She shook her head, fighting the urge to smack him upside that bald head. If anything happened to Maria because that son of a bitch was irresponsible…Joanne sighed and went back to Roger.

"How you holding up?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. That's Benny," he said, his eyes swinging briefly towards Benny.

"Mark told me."

They sat in silence for a minute. Roger took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks for coming."

"Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure she's okay. And that you're okay."

"I just…I don't know what the hell happened…"

She patted his hand. "It's going to be okay, Roger."

"If I had just taken her with me to the store…"

"Don't do that. You had no way of knowing this would happen."

"If I was a good father, I would've--"

"Roger, look at me."

He turned his head, eyes locking on hers.

"You are a good father. You've done everything right with Maria. This isn't…this isn't your fault. It was entirely out of your control."

He sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "You think so?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't."

**--line break--line break--**

Mimi walked slowly back up to the waiting room. She ignored Ben in the corner. What caught her eye instead was Roger. Roger and some woman. Her heart sank. She blinked back tears and turned to leave. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard a woman's voice behind her.

"Mimi?"

She turned and saw a dark-haired woman coming towards her. Not the woman Roger was with.

"Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "Lucky guess. I'm friends with Roger. I'm Mark's wife."

"Mark…oh! Mark from the camera shop…hi."

"I'm Maureen."

"Well, nice to meet you, Maureen." Mimi turned to leave again and was surprised to feel the woman's hand on her arm.

"Did you know they knew each other?"

"What?"

"Roger and Benny."

"No."

"Did Roger know you were seeing other guys?"

She nodded. "That's why things never got too serious between us."

Maureen bit her lip, nodding. "Are you and Benny still together?"

"No. I was breaking up with him when…when…"

Maureen nodded. "Does Roger know that?"

"He won't even talk to me," she said, shaking her head.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do?"

"Wait and make sure Maria's okay."

"What for?"

"If you can't figure that out…"

Mimi glared at her. Maureen glared right back.

"Look, Roger and Maria are a package deal. You want him, you have to understand that she's part of the territory. A big part of the territory."

"Who is she?"

"Maria?"

"No. That woman in the waiting room with him."

"Joanne."

"Is she, um…are they…"

"Not at the moment."

Mimi sighed and headed back to the waiting room. Maureen followed behind, hoping this wouldn't turn into a screaming match.

**--line break--line break--**

Roger looked up in surprise when Mimi came in. Joanne stared at her, confused.

"Mimi?"

"Joanne?"

Roger's eyes shifted between the two women. "You guys know each other?"

"Sort of…we went to college together. Took a few classes together before I finished," Joanne said.

"Roger, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

Joanne touched his arm. "Roger, just talk to her. You don't even have to leave the room," she whispered to him.

He nodded and stood up, following Mimi to the unoccupied corner of the waiting room. "What?"

"I was there to break up with him."

"What?"

"Ben. That's why I was there. I wasn't screwing around with him. I made my decision and I chose you. I went there to break it off with him."

Roger stared at her a minute and shook his head. "I don't care."

"What?"

"Look, I'm not trying to be an ass, but I don't care. Right now my priority is my daughter."

"I'm choosing you!"

He stood silently and backed up when she reached for him.

"Would you please just say something?"

"Like what?"

"Like that we can be together now."

"Mimi, I'm not doing this right now."

"No day but today."

"What?"

"No day but today. Friend of mine told me that. Told me that we shouldn't worry about what's happened in the past or what's happening in the future, just think about today."

"And today you want me?"

Mimi nodded, smiling.

Roger sighed and shook his head. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"I have to think about the past. The past gave me my daughter. I have to think about my future because it's not just mine, it's hers too. I can't live in whatever happy little 'only today' world you're in."

"I love you."

"Mr. Davis?"

Roger ignored Mimi's words and went to the doctor. "Yeah? Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Maguire. You're Maria's father?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"She's stable. We had to put pins in her arm. She broke her leg as well and needed several stitches on her torso and one side of her face."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in recovery so for a few minutes. She's not fully conscious yet so she probably won't respond to you."

"Just give me a minute to tell them."

The doctor nodded. Roger went to Mark, Maureen, and Joanne. "She's okay. Stable. Arm and leg broken, stitches all over the place."

"The surgery went okay?" Joanne asked.

Roger nodded. "Pins in her arm and she's still heavily sedated. In recovery. I'm going to go see her for a few minutes now."

They all nodded and watched him follow the doctor down the hall.

Maureen stared at Benny and Mimi, both of them looking desperate for answers. "She's stable," she said, not getting up or offering further details.

Benny picked up his coat, nodded to them, and left. Mimi sat alone on the other side of the waiting room. Maureen sighed and went over to her.

"She's got a broken arm and leg and needed a lot of stitches."

"I told him I love him."

"What?"

"Roger. I told Roger I love him."

"When?"

"Just before the doctor came in."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing. The doctor came in before he had a chance to say anything."

Maureen sighed. "Mimi…is that why you're upset?"

She nodded.

Maureen stood up and went back to Mark and Joanne.

"She okay?" Joanne asked.

"She's fine," Maureen muttered.

**--line break--line break--**

Roger followed the doctor to the recovery room. Maria lay on the bed, her arm and leg in casts. One side of her face was bruised and stitched. He blinked back tears and went to her bedside, holding on of her little hands in his. Leaning down, he kissed her hand and took a deep breath.

"Hi, honey," he whispered. "I just want you to know Daddy's here, okay? I'm here. I love you so much, Mar."

He brushed the hair back from her forehead and leaned down to kiss her good cheek.

"I'll be back soon, baby. I love you," he said quietly.

The doctor smiled and led him back to the waiting room. "She should be coming around in the next half hour or so. We'll get her moved up to a room in the children's ward and then let you go see her."

"Thank you. For everything."

**Note: **_Don't worry, see? Maria's gonna be okay! Please review! _:)


	34. Are You Okay?

Roger glanced at the clock as he reentered the waiting room. Ten PM. It had been a long afternoon. He was surprised to see Joanne still there. She stood up as soon as he came in.

"How is she?"

Maureen and Mark stared at him, waiting for an answer. "She'll be okay. She's still out. Doctor said she should be coming around in a half hour or so and then they'll get her moved up to a regular room and let me know."

"Oh thank God," Joanne sighed.

Maureen relaxed against Mark's shoulder.

The waiting room phone rang. An older man answered it and started talking quietly. He turned to the group.

"Any of you Roger Davis?"

"Yeah, that's me. Thanks," he said, crossing the room. "Hello?"

"Roger, it's me. How is she?"

"She's okay, Mom. Broken arm and leg and some stitches, but she'll be fine."

"Oh thank the Lord…I know I said I'm coming but the car broke down. I had to have Mrs. Hansen drive out to pick me up."

"It's okay, Ma. You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, honey. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Well, I'll have the mechanic over tomorrow to look it over and be there as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"You tell Maria that Grandma's coming, okay?"

"I will."

"And give her a kiss for me."

Roger smiled. "I will."

"Call me if there's any change at all."

"I will."

"I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom."

He hung up the phone and returned to the group. Maureen yawned.

"Sorry. That was my mom. She just wanted me to know she can't make it over here tonight. You guys don't have to stay. Now that we know she's okay and everything."

Mark stood up. "You sure?"

"Positive. Thanks, guys."

Maureen yawned again. Mark offered a hand to her and helped her to her feet. "We'll come back tomorrow, sweetie."

"Okay. Thanks."

He hugged each of them goodbye and sat down as they drifted into the hallway. Joanne was sitting beside him still.

"You don't have to stay," he said.

"Do you want me to leave?"

He shook his head. "No but you have to work tomorrow. It's already after ten."

"Already called out of work. When I went to get coffee, I called my boss."

"You did?"

She nodded, blushing.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Roger spoke again. "I, um, I was seeing Mimi after we broke up."

"That's okay."

"It is?"

"Roger, you're allowed to date. Especially after a break-up."

"Are you, um…I mean, did you…sorry, that's none of my business."

Joanne smiled. "Well, no it's not. But no, not anything serious. Date here and there, but nothing past a lousy first date."

"Really?"

She nodded and Roger stared down at his lap. "Mimi told me she loves me."

"Oh…"

He shook his head. "It was just before the doctor came to tell me Maria was out of surgery."

Joanne nodded. "I…um…I hope you guys are happy."

"I'm not. I don't love her. I mean, hell, three months and she couldn't make a commitment…She just…I mean, tonight…"

"Roger, if you want me to say something, you gotta finish a sentence," she said with a small smile.

"Sorry. I just…Tonight, this afternoon, she kept just wanting to talk about us. Here at the hospital while I was waiting to hear about my daughter's condition. All she could talk about was her and I…it's like she didn't understand that it's my kid."

"That's not what you need."

"I know."

"So does she know, um, any of what you just told me?"

"I don't know. I kept trying to tell her that I didn't want to talk about us. Then she said she loved me and the doctor showed up and when I got back from seeing Mar, she was gone."

Joanne nodded. She tried to think of something to say.

"Mr. Davis?"

They looked up and saw the doctor. Roger stood up. "Yes?"

"Maria's being moved up to the children's ward. Room 396. I'll show you now."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes. And asking for you."

Roger smiled. He turned to Joanne. "Come with me?"

She stood up, smiling. They followed the doctor to the elevator. Roger reached out and held her hand for a nervous instant before pulling back. He was surprised, and pleased, to feel her hand slip into his a second later. The doctor led them down a hallway, pausing outside one room.

"Okay. She has her own room for now. We'll want to keep her for about week," he said. "There's a cot in the room as well for parents."

They nodded and the doctor excused himself. Joanne let go of Roger's hand.

"Aren't you coming?"

"You should see her alone first," Joanne said. "She needs you. I'll poke my head in and say hi after you two have had a minute."

Roger smiled. "Thanks…for staying and for…I don't know, everything."

Joanne blushed. "Go see your daughter."

Roger smiled to see Maria sitting up slightly in the bed. He went and sat in the stiff chair beside the bed.

"Hi there, sweetheart."

"Hi, Daddy."

"How you feeling?"

"I hurted my arm. And my leg."

"I know, princess…The doctors are gonna make you all better though. They already said you'll be okay."

She nodded. "Okay."

He held her hand in one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For playin' in the street. I know I wasn't a-'posed to, but Uncle Benny said it was okay."

"It's okay, honey. It's not your fault."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, Mar. I'm just happy you're okay."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Hey, you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Grandma's coming to visit tomorrow."

Maria smiled. "I like when Grandma visits."

"And guess who's here now?"

"Who?"

"Joanne."

Her smile grew. "Can I talked to her?"

Roger nodded. "I'll go get her."

Joanne sat outside the hospital room stifling a yawn. It had been a long day, but she was determined to stay for as long as Roger needed her, as long as Maria needed her.

"Joanne?"

Roger's whisper made her turn.

"Maria would like to see you."

She smiled and stood up, following him into the room.


	35. She Said

**Note: **_So sorry it's taken so long to update. I promise I haven't abandoned the story. Just got a little caught up in real life. So here's an update. Lil bit of Angel/Collins fluff in here. We'll see some more of them in the next chapter, I think. And we'll see where Mimi and Benny have gone._

* * *

Joanne smiled to see Maria sitting up. She went to the little girl's bedside.

"Joanne!" she said, smiling.

"Hi, sweetheart. How you feeling?"

"I'm okay…only a little sore."

"That's good."

"Did Daddy telled you what happen?"

"Yeah…I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks for comin' to see me," she said.

"Oh you're welcome, honey."

Maria yawned and rubbed her eyes with her good hand. Joanne stood up. "Where you going?"

"I think I'm gonna head home for the night. You need to get some sleep and so does your dad."

"Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"Sure, if you want me to."

Maria nodded.

"Okay. Then I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, honey."

"Bye, Joanne."

She leaned down and gave her a gentle little hug. Roger watched the whole scene play out from a distance. Joanne turned back to Roger.

"I'll see you guys in the morning then?"

"That'd be great…I really appreciate you being here."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Get some sleep, okay?"

"I'll try."

* * *

"Daddy?" Maria asked when Joanne had left.

"Yeah?"

"I sawed Mommy."

Roger froze. "What?"

"When the car hitted me, I saw a lady and she said she was Mommy. She looked like Mommy does in the pictures."

Roger held his breath, blinking back tears. "Really?"

She nodded and yawned again. "She told me she loves us… And that she wants you a-be happy… I'm happy I got to see her."

"Me too, honey."

"You believe me, Daddy?"

Roger nodded, wanting to believe her.

"She said…to take me to the Life Café…what's that, Daddy?"

Roger's eyes widened. "She said what?"

"To showed me the Life Café. She said you used to take her there," Maria said, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Angel? Can you come in here a minute?" Collins asked.

"Sure, honey. I'm coming."

Angel set down her sketchbook and followed Collins's voice to the living room. Collins was standing in the middle of the room.

"What is it?"

"Got a present for you."

"Aw! What for?"

"Just because I love you."

Angel giggled, blushing. "I love you too."

Collins reached for her hand and pulled her towards him. He held her hand and knelt down in front of her.

"Collins, what are you—"

"I've spent my whole life looking for someone like you. Waiting for a love like we've got. And I don't ever, ever want to lose you, to lose us."

"And you won't, honey. Wh—"

Collins reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin silver ring. "Will you commit to me?"

Angel's eyes filled with tears. "Of course!"

* * *

The next morning, Joanne arrived at the hospital around ten. Not too early, not too late.

"Hi, Maria," she said, poking her head into the room.

The little girl smiled to see her. "Hi, Joanne! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mr. Mark bringed me a coloring book."

"Did he? That was nice of him."

She nodded and held up a coloring book with her good hand. Joanne smiled at her and she returned to her coloring.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Roger.

"Hi."

"You sleep okay?"

He nodded. "Much better than I thought I would."

"Exhaustion will do that," she said with a smile.

"Knock, knock," a male voice said.

"Come on in, Mark," Roger said.

Mark came in with coffee that he handed to Roger and a juice box for Maria. "Hi, Joanne. I didn't realize you'd be here or I'd have grabbed you something."

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Mark smiled.

"Uh, Mark, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?"

He nodded and looked to Joanne. Roger gave a small smile. "I'll explain later," he promised.

She nodded. "Go ahead."

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"You tell her about the Life?"

"What? Who?"

"Maria."

"What about life?"

Roger shook his head. "The Life Café."

"The Life Café? No, why?"

"Did Maureen?"

Mark shrugged but shook his head. "Doubtful. Her and I only went there a couple of times."

"You're sure you never mentioned it to her?"

"Positive. Roger, what's going on?"

"She told me she saw April."

"What?"

"Last night, she said that after the car hit her, she saw April. She said that April told her she loves us and wants me to be happy and take Maria to the Life Café."

Mark's eyes widened. "Wow…that's incredible."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Mark nodded. Roger found himself blinking back tears. Mark put a hand on his shoulder. "Roger, she's right."

"What?"

"You should be happy."

"I am happy."

"With someone else in your life."

"You really think she saw April?"

Mark shrugged. "I'm not sure. Wouldn't be the first person to have a near-death experience and talk about seeing someone…"

"What if she dreamed it?"

"Would that make a difference?"

Roger looked at him, slightly confused. "Of course it would…if she dreamed it, then April didn't—"

"Roger, listen to me, okay? April's gone. All that you have of her is Maria. Maria saying April's okay with you being happy with someone else may have just been a dream, but even if it was, then that means Maria's okay with it."

"What?"

"Kids can't always articulate on their own what their feelings are. She may have dreamed it as her mother saying it so that she could then express it to you without fear of you getting upset over it."

"Why would she be afraid I'd get upset?"

"Because the last time she commented on one of your relationships, Joanne all but disappeared from her life."

Roger winced, stung by the truth in Mark's words. "You really think so?"

Mark nodded. "You're a good father. And even if she isn't a mother, Joanne and every other woman you date is going to be a mother-figure for Maria."

"Every other woman?"

"Well any other woman you date and bring around her."

Roger bit his lip.

"What?"

"What if I don't want to date other women?"


	36. Forgiveness

**Note: **Okay, finally an update! I'm glad you guys are liking this. Just a quick note about the last chapter. Several people were concerned/intrigued/suspicious that maybe Roger's gay. Take note of what exactly he said though. He asked Mark "What if I don't want to date OTHER women?" meaning women besides Joanne. Roger's not gay.

* * *

Benny took a deep breath and dialed the hospital.

"Can I have Maria Davis's room please?"

"One moment."

"Hello?" a man's voice, not Roger though.

"This Maria's room?"

"Yeah…Ben?"

Roger shook his head at Mark. He still didn't want to deal with Benny.

"Uncle Benny?" Maria asked.

Roger shot a panicked look at Joanne.

"Hey, sweetie. How about you show me the pictures you were coloring when I got here? Looked like you were working pretty hard on them," Joanne said, picking up the coloring book from the bedside table.

Maria nodded, immediately distracted, and took the coloring book.

"Who's this?" Benny asked.

"Mark."

"Oh. Hey. Um…Roger around?"

"Uh, no…He just stepped out."

"How's Maria?"

"She's going to be okay. Broken leg and arm, stitches, she'll be fine though."

"Mark, would you just tell him that I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell him."

"Okay…thanks, man."

"No problem."

Mark hung up and turned to Roger. "He says—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Roger—"

"No. Mark, I don't want to hear it."

"He's sorry."

"I don't care."

"Roger—"

"Mark, Roger, why don't you guys go get some coffee or something?" Joanne asked, shooting them a warning glance.

They nodded, realizing Maria was watching. "You want us to bring you anything, honey?"

"Could I have some choc-o-let milk?"

"Yes you can. Anything for you, Joanne?"

"No, I'm okay."

* * *

Angel sat in her office with her sketchpad. The commitment ceremony with Collins was scheduled for two and a half months from now. That didn't leave a lot of time for planning. Angel flipped to a clean page and looked up when she heard the phone.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Marquez is here."

"Oh! Send her in!"

Mimi came in a minute later. "Angel!"

"Mimi!"

The two embraced, giggling over the excitement of the engagement.

"Let me see the ring," Mimi said.

Angel held out her hand.

"It's perfect."

"I know! I'm so excited," Angel giggled.

"Congratulations again, Ang. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Now, let's talk about you."

"Why?"

"Because you never told me how things went with Roger."

Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well I went to break up with Ben…"

"Yeah…"

"We were talking. He was babysitting his friend's kid. And then, um, I'm not sure what happened but…there just…we were talking and there was a screeching noise and a scream and she got hit by a car."

"The kid?"

Mimi nodded.

"Oh my God! That's horrible! Is she okay?"

Mimi shrugged. "I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, see we go to the hospital and I get to meet the kid's father, Ben's best friend. It's Roger."

Angel's eyes widened. "Girl, this is like a soap opera!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Especially since the woman he dated before me is a woman I took a few classes with in college."

"Small world."

"Too small."

"So what happened?"

"Roger's pissed."

Angel nodded. "I love you, chica, but that's completely understandable."

"I know, I know…and I just…I told him I love him."

"And?"

"And he didn't say anything. The doctor showed up."

"Have you talked to him since then?"

Mimi shook her head. "He won't return my calls."

"Have you talked to Benny?"

"No."

"Have you tried to?"

Mimi shook her head. "He's called a couple of times, but I don't want to talk to him."

"That's not fair."

Mimi looked up, surprised. "What?"

Angel sighed. "Chica, you're upset because Roger won't return your calls. So what makes it fair for you to not return Benny's calls?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because it just is!"

Angel rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. "Mimi Marquez, you are not gonna completely lose your manners over this. Now you call that man right now. Even if all you do is tell him to kiss your ass."

Mimi sighed and took the phone. "I hate when you're right," Mimi grumbled as she dialed.

* * *

"Okay, Mar. Daddy's gonna go run some errands and get some clothes from the house. I'll bring back some of your pajamas too, okay?"

She nodded. "Could you bringed my teddy bear from Joanne?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay," Roger said. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back soon as I can. Mr. Mark's going to stay with you and Mrs. Cohen said she'd try to stop by too, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, honey."

* * *

Roger went to the office first. He assured the principal that he'd return to work as soon as possible.

"Is, uh, is Ben around?"

"Yeah. Actually, he's got his planning in a couple minutes."

"All right. Thanks."

Roger took a deep breath and headed upstairs. A few of his students clapped his back, waving across the hall.

"When you comin' back, Mr. Davis?"

"Soon as I can."

"Good to see you, Davis!"

"Thanks."

Roger made his way to Benny's classroom. When he got there, he stopped outside the door and took another deep breath. He seemed to do that a lot lately. Roger opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Benny was bent over his desk grading papers.

"Can I help—" he looked up and froze. "Roger."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

Benny nodded, closing his gradebook. Roger hopped up on the stool Benny kept in the front of the room.

"Is Maria okay?"

"She will be. She's still in the hospital but she's feeling better each day."

Benny nodded. "Roger, I'm so sorry. I just…I don't know what…"

"I forgive you."

Benny looked surprised.

"I'm not going to say it's okay because it's not. But I forgive you."

"Thanks," Benny mumbled.

"Did you know she was seeing other people?"

"Other people? Yes. You? No."

Roger nodded. "Should've told you who I was seeing."

"Same here."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you come down here? I mean, I'm glad and all, but you haven't returned my calls and now—"

"I've been reevaluating a lot of things in my life, Ben. And I made a decision. I don't want Mimi in my life. I'm going to do something I should've done months ago."

"What's that?"

* * *

**Note: **Cliffhanger! Couldn't resist it. So what's Roger going to do? I'll give you a hint: it's a decision that will affect Roger, Joanne, and Maria forever. And a reminder, he's not gay. He's just telling Benny his decision because, pissed or not, he knows Benny's one of his best friends. 


	37. What's in a Name

**NOTE: **Sorry the update took so long! I've been beyond busy...Story's winding down. Among other things, this chapter covers Mark and Maureen debating about baby names. If anybody sees their name discussed/bashed/vetoed, I apologize and hope you're not offended. It's all in fun, my friends, all in fun.

* * *

"Okay, did you two want to know the gender?"

Mark and Maureen nodded.

The doctor raised an eyebrow as she stared at the screen.

"What? Is everything okay?" Mark asked.

"Congratulations."

"What is it?" Maureen asked.

"A boy."

Mark leaned down and hugged Maureen, kissing her. "We're having a boy!"

"And a girl."

They both froze. Mark stared at the doctor. "What?"

"It's a boy. And a girl."

"What are you saying?" Maureen asked.

"Congratulations. You're having twins."

Mark's face paled.

"Mr. Cohen? Mr. Cohen, are you all right?"

"I—yeah, I just, um, I need to sit down a minute."

* * *

"Collins, honey, did you finish your guest list?"

Collins handed over a sheet of paper. Angel skimmed over it. She frowned.

"What?" Collins asked.

"Roger's on the list."

"Yeah. He's always been a good friend to…oh, you're worried about him and Mimi being there."

Angel nodded.

"Baby, this day is about you and me. Mimi and Roger love us. They should respect us enough to keep their drama and problems out of our day. And if it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to both of them about it beforehand."

Angel smiled. "Thank you, baby."

Collins leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"So how are you feeling today?" Mark asked.

Maria gave a little shrug. "Okay. Is we gonna go home soon?"

"In a couple days."

Maria let out a dramatic sigh.

"You that bored?"

Maria shook her head. "Just like my room better than this one."

Mark nodded. "I understand."

"Mr. Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Uncle Benny mad at me?"

"What?"

"Is Uncle Benny mad at me?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because he didn't come to visited me."

"Uncle Benny's not mad at you, honey. I'm sure he'll come see you soon."

Maria nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want Uncle Benny to come visit?"

She hesitated. "Only if he's not mad at me."

Mark smiled and patted her hand. "I'm positive he's not mad at you."

"Does pos'tive mean you're sure?"

"It means I'm very sure."

"Good."

* * *

Roger went from the school to the store before returning to the hospital. Mark smiled to see him.

"How is she?" Roger whispered when he saw Maria sleeping.

"Okay. She wants to see Benny."

Roger nodded. "He's coming up later."

"You two make up?"

He nodded again. "And I went to the store."

"You find one?"

Roger nodded and pulled a small velvet box from his coat pocket. He opened it to show Mark the ring.

"Think she'll like it?"

"Think Maureen's gonna make me get her a new one if she ever sees it," he said with a light laugh.

"I take that as a 'yes.'"

"Definitely."

"Good. Now I just have to talk to Maria."

"I'll leave you to that, then. She's been out for a couple hours so she'll probably wake up soon."

Roger nodded. "Thanks for sitting with her."

"No problem."

* * *

"Okay, we need to pick names," Maureen said. She already had a notebook in front of her with a list of suggestions.

Mark thought for a minute before answering. "Catherine and Jack."

"Be serious."

"I am! My sister and your brother."

Maureen stuck her tongue out at him. "I know where the names came from but I don't want to name my kids after other people."

"Okay. What were you thinking?"

"For our daughter, I like Hope, Spring, Rain, and Rose."

Mark winced.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…we're not naming our daughter any of those names."

"What? Why not?"

"Naming a kid Hope is just daring her to be depressed. Spring is a season and an action, not a name."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Fine. What about Rain or Rose?"

"Rain is depressing. Not to mention again, not a name. Rose is…no."

"No is not a reason."

Mark sighed. "You remember our wedding?"

"Of course."

"You remember Aunt Rose?"

Maureen thought for a minute and scratched the name off the list. "Okay, well what about boy names?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I like Dylan, Jett, Colt, Cole, Michael, Jason, Richard, and Bradley."

Mark shook his head. "Jett and Colt are not names."

Maureen sighed but scratched the names out.

"Cole is…a bit stuffy, don't you think?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I wasn't too sure on that one."

"Bradley sounds like a soap opera name and Richard, well, the kids at school will all call him Dick."

"How about Jason or Michael?"

"Those are okay…Maybe one of those."

"Well let's hear your ideas," Maureen said.

"For the girl, I was thinking Denise or Deborah or Sarah."

"Ugh! Denise is snobby, Sarah is boring."

"And Deborah?"

"I just don't like that one."

"That's not a reason," he teased.

"It's my mom's middle name."

"No Deborah, then."

"What about boy names?" she asked.

"Evan, Ryan, Scott, Paul, William."

"Ryan and Evan both sound like 'soap opera names,'" she teased.

"Scott?"

She shook her head. "Too…prep-school."

"Paul or William?"

"Maybe…not crazy about either one though."

"What about David?"

"William David," she said slowly. Maureen nodded to herself. "Yeah…yeah, I like that."

"William David Cohen…that our son's name?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah."

"See? Wasn't so hard. One down, one to go."

"Daisy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's name her Daisy."

Mark sighed. "Why do I get a feeling this is going to be a battle?"


	38. Will Someone Care?

**Note: **Finally, an update! Sorry it took so long, life happens...Thanks for all the positive reviews so far! Please keep letting me know what you think!

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Is Uncle Benny comin' to visit me?"

"Yeah. He's coming in a little while."

Maria nodded.

"Um, Maria…There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Am I in trouble?"

Roger smiled. "No, no, nothing like that…Maria, how do you feel about Joanne?"

"What?"

"Do you like Joanne?"

Maria grinned and nodded. "She's real nice. And she's funny."

"Yeah…Maria, you know I love your Mommy, right?"

"Yep."

"And no matter what happens, I still do love your mommy."

"I know."

"But sometimes grownups…sometimes…just because one person…"

"You love Joanne."

The simplicity and matter-of-fact tone made Roger look up, stunned. "Ye-yeah…when… how did…what?"

"You love Joanne but that don't mean you don't love Mommy," she said.

"Right…that's…you know that?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Course I know, Daddy."

"How?"

"Because you look at her funny."

"I look at her funny?" he asked with a grin.

"Yep. Same way Mr. Mark looks at Mrs. Cohen."

"Well, um…I…I do love Joanne. And I'd like her to be part of our lives for a long time, if that's what she wants and what you want…is that what you want?"

"I wan' Joanne to stay with us forever."

"Good…Maria, I want to ask Joanne to marry me."

"You gonna get married?"

"If Joanne says yes and if you're okay with it."

She nodded, grinning more now. "Go ask her!"

"What?"

"Go! Go! Ask her!" Maria said, giggling as she shoved at Roger with her good arm.

* * *

Mimi sat across from Benny, a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Roger?"

"I didn't know you guys even knew each other. I just…I'm sorry."

"Me too. I still care about you."

She gave a weak smile. "I care about you too, Ben. But I need to sort some shit out before I can be with anybody."

"What?"

"Right now, I love Roger. But I don't know that I'm in the place to be in a relationship right now. I mean, for crying out loud, his daughter was in the operating room and all I could think of was how much I wanted Roger to not be mad at me."

Benny nodded.

"I know you two are friends and I would never intentionally come between that."

"I know…you do know that he's with Joanne now, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So what now?"

Mimi sighed. "Now…now I need to be by myself, I think."

"Okay."

"I'm staying in town long enough for Angel and Collins's commitment ceremony, but then I'm going home for a while."

"Home?"

She smiled. "Santa Fe."

Benny's smile seemed clouded with loneliness and heartache. He hadn't realized how attached he felt to her. "You, um…you ever coming back?"

"I think so. I don't think I could stay away from New York. But right now, this is what I need."

Benny nodded. "Okay."

"How about you? Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said.

Her cell phone rang and she excused herself. Benny wondered if he should tell her about the job he'd been offered and decided against it. He hadn't even made up his mind as to whether or not he'd take it.

* * *

"Joanne Jefferson," she said, picking up the phone.

"Joanne, it's Roger."

"Hi, Roger. How are you?"

"Okay, um…good. I'm good."

"How's Maria?"

"She's good. Look, can you meet me somewhere?"

Joanne smiled. "Now?"

"Yeah. Or soon as you can. Whatever time. Whenever."

"Sure. I'm supposed to be taking my lunch soon anyway. Where?"

"The hospital."

"The hospital? Is Maria—"

"Maria's fine. Just…I just need to talk to you. And I need to talk to you there."

"Sure, okay. I can be there in ten minutes."

"Great. Perfect."

* * *

Mark smiled at Roger's frantic pacing. He looked to Maria. She giggled. "Daddy! Calm down!"

"What?"

"You keep walkin' around and you're not doin' nothin'."

"Sorry, honey. Daddy's just nervous."

"Don't be. She loves you too."

Mark nodded. "Perceptive kid."

Maria smiled, then turned to Mark. "What's perceptive?"

"Smart."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm 'ceptive, Daddy."

He smiled and slowed his pacing. "She should be here soon."

"Remember, Mar, we have to be real quiet until after your daddy asks her."

"So that it's a s'prise?"

Mark nodded.

"Okay."

There was a light knock on the door. Roger took a deep breath and backed up into the bathroom of the hospital room. "Come in."

Joanne stepped in. "Hi."

Maria instantly grinned. She looked at Mark. He winked, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Hi, Maria."

"Hi, Joanne."

"Mark, nice to see you."

"You too."

"Um…is Roger here? I'm supposed to—"

The door to the bathroom opened and Roger stepped out, a bouquet of her favorite white Stargazer lilies. He smiled shyly and handed them to her.

"Roger? What's this for?"

"Because I love you."

She smiled and leaned up on tiptoe to kiss him lightly. "Thank you, baby."

"And there's more."

"What?"

Roger glanced to Mark. He stepped forward and tapped Joanne's shoulder. "I'll just, uh, put these in water for you."

Joanne nodded, smiling, and let Mark take them. "Thanks."

Roger clasped her hands in his. "Joanne, I love you."

"I love you too, Roger."

"You've become a really big part of my life. And my daughter's life."

Joanne nodded, still confused.

"And I want you to always be part of our lives."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

Roger took a deep breath and knelt down in front of her. He slipped one hand into his pocket as he began to answer her. "I never thought I would find someone to love after I lost April. But then you came into my life and I love you more than I can even say. You're beautiful and compassionate and smart…You've opened your heart to me and to my daughter, which isn't something a lot of people could do. And I don't ever want to lose you or be apart from you…So, Joanne Jefferson," he paused to open the ring box and hold it up towards her tearful smile, "will you marry me?"

Joanne's free hand went up to her mouth as she nodded. "Yes," she choked out.

Roger smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger before standing to kiss her and hug her tightly to him. "I love you so much, I love you."

"Does that mean you guys is gettin' married?" Maria asked.

Joanne and Roger pulled apart, laughing. Joanne wiped away her tears and sat down beside Maria. "Yes, if that's okay with you."

She nodded. "But how come you cryin'? Don't you wanna marry Daddy?"

"Yes, yes, I do. Very much. I'm only crying because I'm so happy."

"That's silly."

Joanne laughed and touched Maria's cheek. "Yeah, it is."

"I'm glad you're marrying Daddy."

Joanne leaned down and hugged the little girl. "Me too, baby girl."


End file.
